Certo ou Errado
by Mazzola Jackson Snape
Summary: Harry percebe que é gay, mas seus amigos apenas aceitá-lo como sendo uma outra parte de Harry Potter. Todo mundo volta a Hogwarts para terminar sua educação, que é quando as coisas começam a ficar interessantes para Harry quando ele conhece um homem de cabelo escuro bonito jovem que instantaneamente faz seu corpo reagir.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Certo ou Errado

**Autora:** PHOENIXGIRL26

**Tradutor:** Mazzola Jackson Snape

**Status: autorizado pela autora, complete**

**Gênero:** Romance, Família.

**Advertências:** conteúdo slash. _**AVISO:**_ incesto! **Não gosta não leia!**

**Resumo:** Harry percebe que é gay, mas seus amigos apenas aceitá-lo como sendo uma outra parte de Harry Potter. Todo mundo volta a Hogwarts para terminar sua educação, que é quando as coisas começam a ficar interessantes para Harry quando ele conhece um homem de cabelo escuro bonito jovem que instantaneamente faz seu corpo reagir.

**Capítulo um**

Durante duas semanas, Harry nunca fez um monte, ele apareceu em torno do castelo em ruínas, olhando para todos os danos causados nos combates. Ele estava esperando que o povo a sair antes que ele colocou a Varinha das Varinhas volta com Dumbledore. Ele explicou tudo para McGonagall com a ajuda do retrato de Dumbledore. Ambos concordaram que seria mais seguro esperar até que todos saíram para que ninguém iria ver Harry esconder a varinha no túmulo.

Por que Harry estava esperando, ele iria receber sua varinha para fora e começar a reparar seções de paredes ou escadas. Quando encontrou livros, ele baniu-os de volta para a biblioteca e esperava Madame Pince poderia reparar os danos causados a eles.

Nestas duas semanas, Harry tinha finalmente começou a relaxar e ele percebeu como salientado ele tinha sido. Toda a sua vida foi cheia de stress e tensão, agora Voldemort estava morto e ele nunca teve a ver os Dursley, novamente, ele estava calmo.

A princípio o Sr. Weasley e Ron ambos tentaram obter Harry para vir para a Toca, mas quando Harry explicou que precisava fazer algumas coisas e ele só queria um tempo para si mesmo, eles finalmente cedeu, mas não fez Harry prometer visitar um monte , o que ele fez.

Durante este tempo, ele tinha curado, e não apenas todos os cortes e contusões sobre ele, mas ele começou a curar o seu coração e alma. Quando Harry estava calmo, em paz, ele finalmente teve a chance de pensar sobre tudo, pensar sobre si mesmo sem Voldemort ou perigo invadindo seus pensamentos. Ele formou uma teoria sobre alguma coisa e decidiu falar com Madame Pomfrey e se pudesse o retrato de Dumbledore.

Harry entrou na ala hospitalar. -Madame Pomfrey.

-Sr. Potter, você está tendo problemas com suas lesões?

-Não, todos eles curado graças a suas poções e sua habilidade. Isso é algo pessoal, eu gostaria de falar com você.

-Siga-me. -a matrona entrou em seu escritório, em seguida, fechou a porta como Harry deu um passo atrás dela. -Sente-se e diga-me o que eu posso fazer por você.

Harry sentou-se e suspirou: -Estas últimas semanas tem sido a primeira vez na minha vida que eu não tinha que se preocupar com Voldemort, perigo ou os Dursley. Normalmente, meus pensamentos eram consumidos com tudo isso. Eu finalmente tive a chance de pensar sobre mim, minha vida, bem, quem eu sou realmente.

-Considerando o que lesões antigas que eu encontrei de quando você era uma criança e os ferimentos de que você sabe que, eu acho que eu poderia entender por que aqueles que estavam sempre em seus pensamentos.

-Sim. -Harry suspirou de novo. -o que é isso sobre embora é, bem. -Harry abaixou a cabeça. -a minha sexualidade.

-Acho que você quer dizer se você é hétero ou gay?

-Sim. -Harry levantou a cabeça. -Eu namorei Ginny Weasley antes de Dumbledore morrer. Mas eu estive pensando sobre esse tempo porque Ron me disse Ginny nos quer voltar a ficar juntos e eu percebi que eu iria fazer. Eu estive lembrando os tempos em que estávamos juntos, tivemos um bom tempo, fizemos beijar muito. Mas o que me lembro é de ver um monte de meninos. No começo eu pensei quando vi Malfoy que era porque ele estava tramando algo. Mas, pensando de volta, eu realmente olhei para ele, a forma como ele se movia, a maneira como ele falava, como seu corpo se movia quando ele estava falando. Então eu pensei mais e percebi que tinha feito isso com outros meninos. Então eu preciso de sua opinião sobre isso, como eu nunca recebi qualquer tipo de, bem, a educação sexual. Eu ouvi os outros meninos no dormitório falar sobre sexo, mas eu nunca teve um monte de notado. Normalmente eu estava me perguntando quando Voldemort iria tentar me matar em seguida.

-Normalmente, os meninos de uma idade mais jovem vai trabalhar a sua sexualidade, mas sim, você nunca teve uma educação normal. Agora não seja desconfortável, mas em qualquer um desses momentos, quando você assistiu os outros meninos, você já ter uma ereção?

Harry corou brilhantemente como ele abaixou a cabeça, mas acenou com a cabeça. -Sim, mas eu estava com Ginny nestes momentos também. No outro dia, quando eu fui para o Beco Diagonal, bem, eu continuei olhando para outro cara e aconteceu de novo.

-Então, na minha opinião, você é gay. Desculpe, mas outra pergunta embaraçosa. A maioria dos meninos de cerca de 12 anos de idade e até com tem um monte de sonhos molhados, por vezes, à medida que envelhecem, eles se aliviar. Você já fez isso e se assim for, que você estava pensando?

Harry levantou a cabeça: -Não, nada disso. Meus sonhos foram todos sobre Voldemort. Mas eu sei que os outros meninos fazem isso, eu ouvi-lo algumas vezes, nas casas de banho. Isso é normal, para alguém da minha idade para nunca fazer isso?

-Normalmente não, mas olha para sua vida Harry, aqueles parentes abusivos seu, o que você passou todos os seus anos aqui, tudo o que você sabe quem fez você passar. Esses pensamentos consumido seus pensamentos e até mesmo consumido seus sonhos. Agora tudo se acalmou, eu acredito que você vai começar a pensar em sexo e eu quero dizer muito. Você está quase dezoito, homens jovens de sua idade estão até fazendo sexo pela empresa.

-Sim, ele esteve em meus pensamentos ultimamente, é por isso que eu queria falar com você. Mesmo que eu sabia que eu ia ficar sem graça, porque você é uma mulher, mas você é um curandeiro e alguém que cuidou de mim durante anos. Então, novamente, eu era capaz de trazer para fora a coragem Gryffindor de mencionar isso, eu sabia que deve ter tido algum deixou dentro de mim.

Poppy deu um de seus raros sorrisos: -Estou feliz que você fez e eu não falar com alunos do sétimo ano tudo sobre educação sexual. Mas, claro, você nunca fez o seu sétimo ano. Se eu conseguir qualquer estudante para me dizer se eles são gays ou heterossexuais, então gostaria de dar-lhes algumas informações. -a matrona levantou-se e foi para o seu gabinete, em seguida, entregou a Harry um pequeno livro. -Isso é tudo o que você precisa saber em ser gay e sexo gay.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, mas basta colocar o livro dentro de sua jaqueta. -Obrigado e que não era tão mau como eu pensava, falando com você.

-Você é bem-vindo Harry e você era mais fácil falar com os homens, em seguida, a maioria dos jovens na sua idade. Agora, se você queria falar com alguém que é gay, então Albus retrato poderia dar-lhe um pouco mais de informação.

Harry arregalou os olhos: -Você quer dizer que ele realmente era gay, eu pensei que era apenas Skeeter espalhar rumores maliciosos.

-Ele manteve sua vida privada para si mesmo, principalmente porque ele era um professor. Então, por que você não fala com ele quando você receber uma chance.

-Sim, eu vou, obrigado Madame Pomfrey. -Harry lhe deu um pequeno sorriso em seguida, deixou o hospital. Ele estava andando pelos corredores pensando em Dumbledore e se perguntou como Skeeter descobriu sobre ele, então pensou que iria acontecer quando as pessoas descobriram sobre ele. Ela fez insinuar algo estava acontecendo entre Dumbledore e Harry, agora as pessoas podem acreditar. Todos queria era descobrir se Harry, ele poderia dizer a seus amigos, especialmente Ron. Hermione podia, ela ainda seria seu amigo, não importa o quê, Ron, bem, Harry tinha ouvido algumas das coisas que ele e outros gajos dizem sobre os gays, os nomes que foi chamado. Assim, Harry percebeu que tinha um monte de pensamento para fazer com tudo isso.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmm**

**Mais um tradução saindo do forno! Espero que vocês gostem**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos vinte capítulos da fic...espero vocês nos reviews**

**Ate breve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dois**

Durante o próximo par de semanas, Harry tinha assistido um monte de funerais, o mais difícil era para Remus, Tonks e Colin, hoje ele estava frequentando o funeral de Fred Weasley. Depois de tomar banho, ele vestido com suas roupas boas, então entrou para a equipe que foram todos assistir o serviço em Ottery St Catchpole.

Por que Harry estava em pé perto da equipe e, claro, perto de Hagrid, ele continuava pensando em como conseguir Hermione sozinha para falar com ela e, embora hoje não foi realmente um dia para falar sobre sexo, Harry precisava de seu conselho.

Quando a família Weasley junto com Hermione entrou no pequeno cemitério, Harry ficou instantaneamente ao lado de seus amigos e segurou a mão de Hermione. Eles ficaram em silêncio ouvindo o funcionário do ministério supervisionar o serviço. Sra. Weasley gritou com a coisa toda, mas ela não foi a única. Todas as amigas de Fred e George gritaram, mas assim como alguns de seus amigos do sexo masculino.

Como todos fizeram o seu caminho até a Toca, Harry deu a Hermione um olhar como ele apertou a mão dela e esperava que ela entendesse a mensagem. Então, quando todo mundo se dirigiu para a grande tenda, Hermione puxou Harry para a parte de trás da casa dos Weasley.

-Eu estava esperando para obter uma palavra particular com você.

-Isso é o que eu pensei que você queria, mas você sabe que eu não gosto de manter as coisas de Ron agora nós somos um casal.

-Eu sei Hermione, mas isso é algo que ele não pode saber, mas não de qualquer maneira.

-O que está acontecendo Harry?

-Ao longo dos últimos meses eu tive tempo para realmente pensar sobre a minha vida e eu trabalhei em algo. Eu até falei com Madame Pomfrey e retrato de Dumbledore. Então, eu preciso de sua palavra que você não dizer nada, até que eu possa me acostumar com isso a mim mesmo.

-Você sabe que eu não diria nada.

-Ok, bem, isso pode chocá-lo um pouco, mas aqui vai. -Harry soltou um grande suspiro: -Eu sou gay.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram. -Mas Harry, você beijou Ginny.

-Sim, eu sei. Mas durante esses tempos, eu me lembrei que eu costumava assistir a alguns dos caras ao redor de Hogwarts. Você sabe como eu costumava assistir Malfoy, tentando descobrir o que ele estava fazendo. Mas eu também percebi que se olhar para ele. Gostaria de ver seu corpo se mover, seus lábios quando ele falasse e eu sempre achei que ele era um bom cara olhando. Agora eu não estou dizendo que eu tenho uma coisa para ele, eu não faço porque eu fiz o mesmo com outros caras. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para a forma como eles se moviam. Madame Pomfrey me pediu um par de perguntas embaraçosas e estávamos ambos de opinião que eu sou gay, e desde então eu tive, bem, fantasias sobre beijando um cara.

-Quais foram as perguntas embaraçosas, porque eu preciso entender como você pode beijar uma garota, então acho que você é gay?

-Bem, ela disse que os meninos terão muitas vezes. -Harry hesitou. -Ok, você é inteligente para que você provavelmente sabe de qualquer maneira. Eles têm um monte de sonhos molhados e também se aliviar. Eu nunca tenho Hermione, você sabe o que os meus sonhos e pensamentos eram sempre sobre ele. Agora, porém, tudo que eu penso é o sexo, mas é gajos eu penso agora. Não é qualquer sujeito particular, assim como com Cedric, ele era um cara bonito, Malfoy, seu cabelo era bom. Veja isso é o que eu estou chegando, todas as vezes que eu estava realmente verifica-los sem perceber. Pense sobre isso, bem, você é linda Hermione e uma pessoa muito legal. Você é calma, você atenciosa, você pensa sobre as coisas antes de reagir. Ginny é bonita, mas tão diferente de você. Agora eu, eu não sou um para bater minha varinha fora só porque eu estou com raiva e independentemente do que Voldemort me fez sentir, eu não ficar com raiva, eu sou uma pessoa muito calma e apenas recentemente trabalhou isso. Então, se eu estava indo para ser atraídos para qualquer menina, que seria mais você do que Ginny. Mas eu vejo você como uma irmã, minha melhor amiga. Ginny, que teve um bom tempo e Dumbledore disse que é normal para um menino até que trabalhar a sua sexualidade.

-Então aqueles momentos com Ginny, você nunca ... hum. -Hermione hesitou.

-Não, não é uma vez e Madame Pomfrey disse que eu normalmente faria se eu estava em linha reta. Você viu como Ginny costumava ser Hermione, ela literalmente esfregar seu corpo contra o meu, mas nada aconteceu. Mas no momento eu pensei em outro cara a fazer isso, bem, sim, eu reagi.

-Eu li sobre tudo isso porque eu sabia que Madame Pomfrey fez aulas de educação sexual para todos os alunos do sétimo ano. Então, nada aconteceu quando estava com Ginny, mas sua imaginação está agora em homens e você está recebendo uma ereção?

-Hermione! -Harry olhou rapidamente em torno de como ele corou. -Sim. -ele disse calmamente, antes que ele olhou para sua amiga. -Então você vê, eu tive tempo para pensar sobre mim. Eu aceitei isso e sei que vai ser difícil para pessoas como Ron, é por isso que eu não quero que você diga qualquer coisa, não por enquanto. Tem ainda não é realmente aceito e uma vez a palavra sai, ele vai estar em todo o Profeta Diário, como agora, todos os dias há algo lá sobre mim. Assim, a minha vida privada seria uma grande notícia se este saiu, mesmo que eu desejo que eu poderia mantê-lo privado.

-Eu prometo não dizer nada, mas o que dizer de Ginny. Ela está sempre me perguntando se eu acho que você vai receber de volta junto com ela. Então o que você vai dizer para ela, porque ela sabe que você está aqui e, provavelmente, vai querer falar com você?

Harry suspirou. -Eu não sei, eu não posso ser honesto, ainda não. Talvez eu só posso dizer depois de tudo, eu não quero entrar em qualquer tipo de relacionamento, o que eu não faço. Esta é a primeira vez que eu tive tempo para mim e eu gosto disso.

-Pelo menos é honesto Harry, então se ela perguntou, em seguida, dizer-lhe isso.

-Tudo bem, mas como você se sente sobre mim agora você sabe?

-Eu me sinto da mesma maneira, se é isso que você é, então é e sempre vou te amar.

Harry abraçou Hermione. -Obrigado Hermione, eu estava preocupado porque você é a única pessoa que nunca me abandonou.

-Eu nunca vou, agora devemos voltar ou Ron virá nos procurar. - Hermione pegou a mão de Harry e eles se juntou ao grupo de pessoas todos na marquise. -Gina te observando, para que eu possa vê-la pedindo uma palavra privada.

-Sim, eu sei que ela vai, vamos esperar que ela não me azarar. Mas não é como se eu pudesse mudar alguma coisa e eu não quero. Eu finalmente deu certo quem eu sou e estou feliz com a maneira que eu sou e minha vida.

-Estou feliz por você Harry. -Hermione beijou sua bochecha antes de se sentar ao lado de Ron que estava sentado com George, Lee e Angelina. Nenhum deles estava dizendo nada, apenas sentados juntos. Harry assistiu a tudo do Weasley, George parecia tão perdido onde a Sra. Weasley parece que ela está envelhecida dez anos, mas Harry sabia como ela se sentia. Na medida em que Harry estava preocupado, ele perdeu um pai, quando ele perdeu Sirius. O Weasley perdeu um irmão e filho. Então, todos eles estariam sentindo perdido agora, querendo saber como continuar sem um dos seus próprios.

-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Realmente é difícil quando se descobre ser gay, eu perdi vários amigos, mas também ganhei vários amigos depois da grande revelação de minha vida…**

**Enfim espero que tenha gostado do capitulo e que eu possa vê-las nos reviews**

**Ate os próximos capítulos.**

**Ate breve**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo três**

Harry falou com Gina e ela não estava feliz quando Harry lhe disse que não seria retomar seu relacionamento. Ele explicou que não estava interessado em iniciar quaisquer relações, que ele queria um tempo para si mesmo. Assim, a cada visita à Toca depois que era um pouco gelado.

Durante o próximo mês, Harry ajudou a equipe e construtores mágicos reparar Hogwarts. Eles estavam todos trabalhando sem parar para tentar obter Hogwarts prontos para abrir em setembro. Harry fez doar algum dinheiro para a professora para que eles pudessem comprar livros que tinham sido destruídas, também para comprar vassouras novas para a escola e tudo o que eles precisavam. No início, ela tentou recusar, mas quando Harry mostrou-lhe o montante Sirius deixou, ela finalmente concordou, mas somente quando ela disse que ela teria uma pequena placa colocada na sala de troféus afirmando que Harry Potter e Sirius Black doou o dinheiro para ajudar Hogwarts reconstruir. Harry queria apenas o nome de Sirius sobre ele, mas McGonagall se recusou e foi a única maneira que ela aceitaria o dinheiro, então Harry cedeu.

No aniversário de Harry, ele tinha um bom jantar na Toca com toda a família Weasley junto com seus amigos. Em seguida, no dia seguinte, Harry começou a olhar para a sua própria casa, sua primeira casa. Levou duas semanas, mas acabou comprando uma bela casa em Godric Hollow. Ele sempre soube que ele queria viver onde seus pais fizeram e teve sorte, ele encontrou uma casa. Era uma casa trouxa, assim Harry decidiu livrar-se de todo o poder, exceto em um quarto. Em seguida, encontrou um feitiço em um de seus novos livros sobre como bloquear a magia de entrar naquela sala. Então, ao longo da próxima semana, Harry decorados sua casa, ele não tinha certeza sobre o estilo, ele apenas foi com coisas que ele gostava do olhar fora.

Harry estava sentado na mesa de Gryffindor almoçando quando Minerva McGonagall sentou ao lado dele.

-Estaremos abertos no dia primeiro de setembro, que é de apenas três semanas de distância. Então, eu estou trabalhando em algumas coisas. Eu preciso saber se você pretende voltar como estudante e fazer o seu no ano passado, mas também se você pretende jogar quadribol?

-Estou voltando Professora, eu quero pegar o meu NEWTs, mas eu não vou jogar quadribol. Quero estudar e obter as melhores notas posso agora eu vou ser capaz de se concentrar neles. Então, se você perguntar sobre isso, foi a razão porque você estava indo para dar-me o capitão de novo?

-Sim, você era um excelente capitão e um grande jogador. Eu tenho outra pessoa em mente, mas eu gostaria de sua opinião sobre isso?

-Ginny Weasley, ela me ajudou muito quando eu era capitão e ela não quer jogar profissionalmente. Ela vai fazer um grande trabalho para a Gryffindor.

-Isso é o que eu tinha em mente, o que você acha Ron vai dizer sobre ter sua irmã como seu capitão, se ele decidir jogar que é isso?

-Eu não tenho falado com Ron com nada disso, mas ele sabe Ginny de bom e quer jogar profissionalmente, então eu acho que se ele não jogar, ela vai ficar bem com ele. Eu não tinha certeza se poderia voltar e terminar, você vai ter muito mais alunos aqui do que nunca. Será que a equipe será capaz de lidar Professora?

-Eu tenho sido capaz de obter mais alguns membros da equipe, de modo que vai ajudar. Falei com os governadores e Kingsley, percebemos todos vocês devem ser autorizados a voltar, como todos sabemos, não foi realmente culpa sua que você não podia antes. Mas teremos três lotes de primeiros anos, os nascidos trouxas que não foram autorizados a participar. Todo mundo vai ter que refazer seu último ano, nada do que foi ensinado pelos Comensais da Morte poderia ser considerado lições adequadas.

-Então, Ginny e todos os da sua idade ainda estará no sexto ano?

-Sim, nós fizemos considerar deixar todos os alunos começar um ano, mas eles perderam muito para nunca tentar alcançá-lo. Uma coisa, porém, teremos muito menos da Slytherin de como um monte de filhos de Slytherin de foram considerados os seus apoiantes. Assim, apenas aqueles que conhecemos não queria nada com ele vai voltar, mas também de Slytherin do quinto ano e abaixo vai voltar. Esperemos agora que se foi e a maioria de seus pais não estão envolvidos nas artes das trevas, eles vão se acalmar. Vou dizer-lhe isso, porém Harry e eu sinto muito, isso foi ideia de Kingsley. Ele está tendo aurores aqui quando se abre. Ele só quer deixar os pais saber que seus filhos estão seguros, mas ele também estava preocupado com você, se os filhos dos que morreram decidir levar sua vingança em você. Não é como quando você precisava para ser guardado, eles não vão estar com você o tempo todo, mas eles vão estar de olho em você.

-Quando você disse que alguns dos Slytherin tem vontade de voltar, eu pensei sobre eles, perguntando se eles gostariam de se vingar de mim, como todos sabemos um monte de seus pais morreram ou foram presos. Por isso é bom e como eu disse, eu só vou estar estudando. Eu realmente preciso para obter as minhas notas de volta e já faz mais de um ano desde que eu revisto para qualquer coisa.

-Você deseja ainda ser um auror?

-Sim, acho que por causa da minha vida, é o que eu sou adequado para isso, então eu preciso de notas altas para isso. Felizmente eu vou ter Hermione para me ajudar se eu precisar dele, mas eu não acho que eu vou realmente. Antes tudo era Voldemort, agora eu não tenho que pensar sobre o que ele está fazendo. Assim, quando são as letras vai sair?

-Todo mundo vai recebê-los na próxima semana, por isso mesmo que você está aqui com o dia ajudando, ainda vai ser mandado uma coruja para você.

-Vou trabalhar em ir às compras com Hermione e Ron, eu preciso de tudo novamente. A maioria das minhas coisas velhas foi deixado na casa dos Dursley e eu sei que eles teriam queimado tudo ou fez com que ele foi jogado para fora.

-Você também tem crescido mais alto e são finalmente olhando saudável, por isso novas vestes serão necessários também. De qualquer forma, eu deveria voltar ao trabalho, eu vou falar com você mais tarde, Harry.

-Eu vou estar aqui Professora. -Harry lhe deu um sorriso em seguida, levantou-se e saiu para trabalhar no castelo novamente. Foi quase fixo, mas ainda havia algumas coisas que precisavam de reparos e com apenas três semanas para a esquerda antes de abrir de novo, eles precisavam para obter Hogwarts terminado.

-\-\-\-\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmmmmm e então um ano letivo esta prestes a recomeçar!**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo!**

**Vejo vocês em breve**

**Fui…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo quatro**

Quando Harry acordou na segunda-feira seguinte, uma coruja estava sentado na parte de trás de uma de suas cadeiras e tinha um grande envelope em seu bico. Harry deu-lhe um tapinha, pegou o envelope, em seguida, deu-lhe um pouco de comida que ele sempre manteve para o ping. Harry fez-se o pequeno-almoço e uma xícara de chá antes de abrir o envelope e tenho uma surpresa. Era a sua lista de tudo o que precisava para seu sétimo ano, mas ele também foi feito monitor chefe. Harry imaginou que teria ido para Ron desde que ele tinha sido prefeito, então Harry se perguntou como Ron levaria a notícia. Ele teria a sua carta agora e se Hermione tem monitora chefe e ele nunca teve o emblema, em seguida, ele pode perceber que fez.

Então, depois de Harry limpou seus pratos, ele aparatou para a Toca e viu Hermione sentado lendo a carta, mas Ron não estava ao seu lado.

-Então você conseguiu monitora chefe?

Hermione sorriu, em seguida, mostrou seu distintivo. -Sim, você acha que Ron será monitor chefe. Sua carta é aqui, mas ele ainda está dormindo.

Harry pegou a mão do bolso para mostrar Hermione o emblema. -Você acha que ele vai ficar chateado?

-Oh Harry, isso é maravilhoso, mas talvez. Nós nunca falamos sobre isso, então eu não sei como ele vai se sentir.

-Sim. -Harry colocou o crachá de volta no bolso, assim como a Sra. Weasley entrou na cozinha, Dia Sra. Weasley.

-Harry querido, bom dia, você está aqui porque você também receberam suas cartas de Hogwarts?

-Sim, eu pensei que nós poderíamos ir se equipado para robes e eu preciso comprar tudo de novo.

-Eu quero ir para Harry, então vamos esperar Ron e Ginny vai bem.

-Como todos vocês são agora adultos, não terá de vir com você. Então, basta ter cuidado, os quatro.

-Nós vamos Sra. Weasley. -Harry se sentou ao lado Hermione como Ginny desceu escadas.

-São as nossas cartas de Hogwarts?

-Sim querida Gina. Hermione e Harry quer ir às compras para tudo hoje. Então você pode ir com eles e Ron, se você quiser, eu não vou voltar.

-Se vocês dois não se importa, eu vou com vocês.

-Nós não nos importamos Ginny.

Ginny abriu a envelope, mas notou algo, então ela olhou para Harry e mostrou o crachá que dizia que ela era o capitão de quadribol.

-Professora McGonagall me perguntou Ginny, mas eu não estou jogando este ano. Então eu disse a ela que faria o melhor capitão.

-Obrigada, mas porque não é você leitor, você é um candidato a brilhante Harry?

-Quero estudar e obter minhas notas, eu preciso de melhores notas para ser um auror. Você quer jogar quadribol, então você merece isso.

-Obrigada, mas eu vou parecer estranho sem você na equipe. Vamos torcer para que eu possa encontrar um novo candidato.

-Você pode sempre tomar essa posição, você é bom e ganhou a taça para a Gryffindor.

-Se eu não consigo encontrar alguém tão bom quanto você, então eu posso.

-Oh cartas de Hogwarts. -Ron murmurou então distribuiu-se um pouco de café da manhã.

-Eu sou o capitão de quadribol Ron. -Ginny sorriu para o irmão.

-O Quê?! -Ron gritou, em seguida, olhou para Harry. -Por quê?

-Eu não estou jogando este ano, eu disse a professora McGonagall eu quero me concentrar em meus estudos, então disse a ela Ginny faria o melhor capitão.

-Então eu vou ter a minha irmã como meu capitão. -Ron fez uma careta. -Bem, se você me deixar para trás na equipe que é?

-Você é, eu não faria você experimentar Ron. Mas você terá que praticar muito, bem tudo o que fazemos. Estamos todos fora de forma para quadribol.

-Gin obrigado e eu vou. -Ron terminou seu café da manhã, em seguida, abriu seu envelope e começou a ler.

-Eu tenho monitora chefe Ron. - disse Hermione timidamente.

-Parabéns Hermione. -Ron beijou a bochecha dela. -Eu não tive monitor chefe, eu quero saber quem fez?

-Um Ron. -Harry mostrou seu distintivo: -Você não está com raiva de mim, não é. Eu não sabia até que eu abri o meu envelope.

Ron olhou para o crachá, então suspirou: -Não, eu não sou louco, significa apenas que você e Hermione tem que gastar um monte de tempo juntos.

-Fazemos qualquer um, não vai haver muita diferença, exceto quando os dois querem dar uns amassos. Então, estamos todos de sair para comprar nossas coisas.

-Sim, é melhor eu também, nenhum dos meus velhos mantos cabem mais. -Ron virou-se para a sua mãe. -Podemos nos permitir tudo isso mãe?

-Sim, graças ao que Harry deu-nos. Eu ainda não gosto da ideia de levar o seu dinheiro, mas ele está ajudando e ele vai buscá-la de volta.

-Eu sei que a senhora Weasley, mas todo mundo precisa de uma mão, por vezes, e este foi um tempo que eu poderia ajudar.

-Eu só vou pegar minha bolsa. -disse Hermione, em seguida, subiu as escadas. Ginny sentido no andar superior também.

-Então, você realmente não vai jogar quadribol?

-Não, eu não tenho tempo agora para obter minhas notas e é isso que eu quero fazer. Mas eu ainda vou para os jogos e animá-lo muito.

-É melhor você.

-Tudo bem, estamos prontos. Uma coisa, porém Harry, se estiver tudo bem que é. Desde que eu sou capitão, você seria capaz de me emprestar algum dinheiro para uma boa vassoura? -Ginny perguntou timidamente.

-Eu posso, se quiser, mas eu doei dinheiro para Hogwarts, para que eles têm agora a nova marca Nimbus. Mas se você quiser que o seu próprio vassoura, posso lhe emprestar algum.

-Não, se eles têm aqueles, então eles vão ser perfeito, obrigado.

-Tudo bem, vamos acabar com isso, especialmente a quantidade de coisas que precisamos.

-Aqui está. -Molly entregou um pequeno saco para cada Ginny e Ron, por que Harry deu um pequeno para Hermione. Em seguida, os quatro se dirigiram-se para o Beco Diagonal e não demorou muito para que eles recusados em alguns de seus amigos que estavam fazendo a mesma coisa, as compras para as suas coisas Hogwarts. Como o grupo passou sobre suas compras, os repórteres virou-se e começou a gritar perguntas para Harry, mas, naturalmente, Harry ignorou até que eles foram cercados.

-Tudo bem, apenas um casal, estamos muito ocupados no momento.

-Sabemos que Ron e Hermione são agora um casal, é esta jovem senhora sua namorada?

-Não, de Gina minha amiga e irmã de Ron, eu não estou saindo com ninguém e não tenho nenhuma intenção de me envolver com ninguém.

-Os boatos foram vocês dois eram um item de cada vez.

-Nós fizemos o momento, isso foi antes de Dumbledore morrer. Mas eu vim a pensar em Ginny como uma irmã, assim como eu faço com Hermione e Ron como um irmão.

-Assim são todos vocês para comprar os seus Hogwarts coisas?

Harry olhou para Ron, que respondeu: -Sim, todos nós queremos terminar a nossa educação do ano passado.

-Você acha que você vai ter um ano de seguro este ano?

-Nós achamos que sim, especialmente com aurores sendo colocado em Hogwarts. -disse Harry.

-Quando você descobrir isso Sr. Potter?

-Professora McGonagall me disse na semana passada. Como todos sabem eu estive lá ajudando na reparação do castelo. Ela me disse que o ministro quer que todos os pais saibam que seus filhos estarão seguros e não há perigo, especialmente depois de no ano passado.

-Então, temos certeza que você vai finalmente ter uma normal, se não for chato ano em Hogwarts.

-Isso é o que nós estamos esperando, bem além de estudar. - disse Hermione.

-Nós realmente precisamos para terminar nossas compras. -disse Harry.

-Apenas um par de fotos, então.

-Tudo bem. -Harry acenou para seus amigos e todos eles agrupados e ficou por dezenas de fotos, em seguida, os amigos foram para terminar as suas compras.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Esses repórteres! Que ridículo eles são! Mas enfim espero que vocês gostem do capitulo em comentem…**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cinco**

No dia primeiro de setembro, Harry teve um rápido café da manhã, fez com que ele tinha tudo embalado, colocar suas vestes e preso em seu distintivo para ele. Ele saiu, selou sua casa, então aparatou para a plataforma nove e três quartos. Retirou-se uma extremidade longe da multidão enquanto ele continuava sendo olhado pelos lotes dos pais. Repórteres estavam lá, tirando fotos de todos os alunos, mas, naturalmente, mais de Harry.

Hermione, Rony e Gina chegou e ficaram com Harry, então muitos de seus amigos também se juntou a eles. Quando o Expresso de Hogwarts chegou, Harry e Hermione armazenado suas malas passou depois para o transporte monitoress e tem uma surpresa quando viram Draco Malfoy que era monitor chefe para Slytherin, mas também, deu-lhes um pequeno sorriso. Então o monitor chefe e uma monitora chefe de cada casa falou com os monitores, em seguida, eles continuaram fazendo suas funções, apenas fazendo com que todos se comportando.

Pouco antes do almoço, Harry e Hermione voltou para seu carro depois de obter um pouco de comida da senhora com o carrinho. Eles explicaram que os monitores das quatro casas estavam junto com o monitor chefe e uma monitora chefe de cada casa.

-Você realmente acha que nós vamos ter um ano tranquilo em Hogwarts? -Perguntou Neville.

-Deve ser Neville, ele se foi e por isso são mais de seus partidários, em seguida, os aurores que vão estar lá vai manter o Slytherin de linha. -disse Ron.

-Eu acho que vai Neville. -Harry lhe deu um sorriso.

-Bem, eu espero que você esteja certo, porque tudo o que precisamos, não apenas por causa dos últimos anos, mas estamos estudando para nossos NEWTs

-Sim, e muitos de nós realmente não tenho estudado por um longo tempo. Você está indo para obter o seu N.E.W.T. Em defesa Neville, você é bom o suficiente.

-Obrigado Harry e no começo eu não ia. Mas eu acho que depois de tudo o que passou e que todos nós sabemos, eu quero. Sempre haverá pessoas lá fora que vai causar problemas, mesmo se eles não são como ele.

-Isso é verdade Neville e mesmo que eu não estou pensando em trabalhar em qualquer coisa que precisa de boas marcas de defesa, eu ainda vou aprender o que eu posso e não só porque eu gosto de aprender. Todos devemos ter o máximo de experiência que pudermos. -disse Hermione.

-Ela está certa, mas eu preciso de boas notas para se tornar um auror, a defesa sempre foi minha melhor matéria. Eu quero saber quem eles têm como professor para a matéria, porém, porque eles tem alguém com os livros que precisávamos.

-Eu tenho certeza que vamos descobrir em breve, desde que eles sabem o que fazer. -disse Ron abertura de um baralho de cartas de rã chocolate. -Caramba.

-O Quê? -Todos perguntaram juntos vendo o rosto de Ron.

Ron entregou o cartão de Harry. -Oh você tem que estar brincando comigo. -Harry suspirou, em seguida, mostrou a todos o seu próprio rosto no cartão.

-Não é só você Harry, ele é de todos nós. -Ron tirou mais cartões. -eu tenho Fred.

-Fred. -disse Ginny olhando para o cartão em mãos de seu irmão.

-Hum, se algum de vocês conseguir Remus e Tonks, deixe-me saber e eu vou trocar. Eu quero que eles para Teddy.

-Você pode tê-los Harry, mas vamos ver se a senhora tem mais. -Ron e Harry levantou-se e encontrou a senhora para baixo perto do carro motoristas e Harry comprou todos os cartões de sapo de chocolate, em seguida, o grupo abriu todos um. Harry tem alguns de Remus e Tonks, mais dele e, claro, seus amigos. Assim, ele dividi-los com todos, mas manteve Remus e Tonks. Em seguida, ele encontrou um de Sirius.

-Harry, está tudo bem? -Perguntou Neville.

-Sim. -Harry virou o cartão de volta. -Sirius.

-Isso pode significar que há alguma com os seus pais, bem, nós vamos pedir a todos Harry, assim que você pode tê-los. -disse Hermione gentilmente.

-Obrigado. -Harry olhou para a foto de Sirius, então, ler a parte de trás. -Eles colocaram em Almofadinhas.

-Ele vai gostar disso. -disse Gina.

-Sim, ele seria. -Harry engoliu todo o nó na garganta, em seguida, colocar as cartas em sua bolsa.

Quando os amigos perceberam que estava ficando escuro, todos eles tem seus troncos e malas prontas. Harry e Hermione saíram primeiro, para que eles pudessem ajudar a supervisionar os primeiros anos. Eles colocaram as trombas na plataforma, em seguida, eles notaram os primeiros anos olhando apreensivo em relação Hagrid que estava chamando-os.

-Professor Hagrid é um bom homem, e passa a ser um bom amigo meu. Se você quiser, eu posso levá-lo para baixo para ele. -Harry viu todo o aceno crianças. -Vamos lá, Hermione manter-me um assento, não vou demorar muito.

Harry levou o grande grupo dos primeiros anos, três lotes dê-los para Hagrid. -Eles foram um pouco nervoso Hagrid.

-Harry. -Hagrid abraçou. -Eu vou cuidar bem deles, mas a monitor chefe eh, bom.

-Obrigado Hagrid, é melhor eu voltar. - Harry se virou. -Hagrid lhe dará todo um agradável passeio nos barcos. -Harry sorriu então voltou-se para as carruagens testrálio sorteados e a primeira coisa que notou foi Ginny, Hermione e Ron todos olhando para um. -Eu sabia que você seria capaz de vê-los agora, eles são suaves, porém. -Harry deu um tapinha antes de subir na carruagem.

-Não tão estranho olhar, mas fizemos montá-los e eles nunca nos machucar, então elas devem ficar bem. -disse Gina.

-Eles são Ginny, muito gentil. -Luna sorriu serenamente.

Os carros se afastou e Harry e seus amigos todos ouviram a conversa animado das outras carruagens. Eles passaram pelos portões de Hogwarts e todos ficaram em silêncio. A última vez que o vi, ele foi quase destruída, agora ele estava olhando como ele sempre fez. Harry olhou para a floresta proibida, estremeceu, em seguida, olhou de volta para o castelo, mas ele notou que seus amigos o tinham visto. Harry apenas balançou a cabeça, em seguida, continuou assistindo o castelo até que os carros parados. Eles saiu e subiu os degraus.

-Sr. Potter, Granger, Sr. Longbottom, posso ter uma palavra por favor? -Perguntou Minerva McGonagall.

-Vamos nos encontrar lá dentro. -disse Harry com seus amigos e se juntou ao seu professor que estava de pé com um jovem homem de cabelo escuro. -Algo errado Professora?

-Não, mas este é um novo aluno, transferido da Austrália. Agora normalmente seria o monitor chefe e monitora chefe para lhe mostrar ao redor, mas eu sei que você vai estar muito ocupado. Então eu pensei que, se vocês três poderia dar Tobias uma mão até que ele começa a conhecer melhor o seu caminho de volta. Neville, você não tem tantos assuntos como Hermione e Harry, é por isso que eu pensei que eu ia perguntar.

-Eu não me importo de Professora, por isso, se Harry e Hermione se ocupado, eu posso ajudar. Neville colocou a mão para fora. -Neville Longbottom.

-Tobias Princeten. -ele apertou a mão de Neville.

-Hermione Granger. -Hermione apertou sua mão.

-Harry Potter. -Harry apertou sua mão e viu seus olhos se arregalam. -Sim, sou eu.

-Obrigado, agora por que você não levar em Tobias e mostrar-lhe onde a mesa da Gryffindor é.

-Nós vamos cuidar dele Professora. -disse Neville. -Venha Tobias.

-Obrigado. -ele sorriu, em seguida, seguiu a três para o grande salão e se sentou ao lado de Neville.

-Este é um estudante que foi transferido da Austrália, Tobias Princeten, nossos amigos, que pode apresentar-se. -Harry sorriu, em seguida, viu como Ginny, Ron, Seamus, Dean e montes de outros, todos apertou sua mão e descobriu que ele estava na sexta ano. Ron, Hermione e Harry tudo notar os olhares Ginny estava dando Tobias, mas foram alguns de seus outros amigos do sexo feminino. Mas Tobias ou não parecem notar ou se ele fez, ele ignorou e Harry sabia por que as meninas estavam olhando, Tobias era bonito, mas ele manteve que a si mesmo.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmm que será esse pokemon, ops quem será esse menino?**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo!**

**Espero vocês nos próximos capítulos.**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo seis**

Após a triagem de mais primeiros anos do que Hogwarts já tinha visto, os alunos ficou preso na grande alimentos. A palestra aumentou no grande salão, mas, mesmo assim, Minerva McGonagall nunca pediu calma, ela apenas sorriu para todos os alunos. Harry notou que havia três pessoas estranhas na mesa dos professores, então ele sabia dois deles seria aurores, mas ele também viu Kingsley Shacklebolt, que lhe deu um sorriso. Depois de todos os desertos terminaram, Kingsley levantou-se, em vez de a professora McGonagall.

-Agora Professora McGonagall estará dando seus anúncios em poucos minutos. Eu só queria que todos vocês soubessem que o homem e a mulher sentada ao meu lado são aurores e estará aqui durante a noite, mais dois serão aqui de um dia. Agora primeiro deixe-me dizer isto, é seguro, esta é apenas uma precaução e para que todos vocês vão se sentir seguro. Depois de ouvir tudo o que aconteceu no ano passado, como ministro, eu ia fazer tudo o que podia para se certificar de que nenhum de vocês nunca sofrer novamente. Essa é a única razão pela qual eu estou aqui hoje à noite, para que você saibam que não há perigo e eles estão aqui para se certificar de que vocês fiquem seguro. Agora é hora de deixar a professora McGonagall fazer seus anúncios. -Kingsley tem um aplauso, depois sentou-se, mas olhou para Harry e acenou para ele, que assentiu com a cabeça para trás por que eles ouviram a diretora dizer a todos sobre as regras da escola, em seguida, apresentou a nova defesa contra o professor de artes escuro. Um homem mais velho chamado Greyson Ludlow.

Como Minerva dispensou todos, Kingsley e os aurores se aproximou de Harry.

-Hermione, você e os monitores poderia ajudar os primeiros anos, eu preciso de uma palavra com Harry.

-É claro que o ministro, Harry vai vê-lo na sala comum.

Harry esperou até que todos foram embora. -Professora McGonagall me disse que estava colocando aurores aqui e desde que eu tenho de colocar-se com eles. -Harry sorriu para os dois aurores. -Eu espero que você não se importa de me fazer perguntas, eu quero ser um auror.

-Nós não nos importamos Sr. Potter.

-Harry, eu odeio ser chamado Sr. Potter.

-Eles estão aqui para o que eu disse, para fazer com que todos se sintam seguros. Mas nós já ouvimos falar sobre algumas ameaças destinadas a você. Então, você precisa ser cauteloso, manter um olhar atento para qualquer coisa suspeita.

-Eu vou e não é inesperado Kingsley. Mas sua opinião, são apenas ameaças ou você acha que ele é realmente sério?

-É difícil dizer Harry, é por isso que nós estamos tomando precauções. Agora eles não vão estar seguindo você por perto, mas eles vão estar de olho em você.

-Sim, eu percebi e mesmo que eu posso cuidar de mim, eles me fazem sentir mais seguro. Eu não confio em muitas pessoas e eu tenho certeza que você sabe por que, mas se você colocá-los aqui, então eu sei o seu problema, porque eu confio em você e ter com a minha vida.

-Você pode Harry, agora, este é Cuthbert Green e Victoria Spencer. Através do dia será Michael Pickford e Isobell Jones. -Harry e os aurores apertaram as mãos. -Nós vamos deixar você ir se instalar, e descanso, você vai precisar dele.

-Sim, eu faço e tenho muito para pegar nele. É por isso que eu disse que eu não estava jogando quadribol este ano, eu quero estudar e obter melhores notas.

-Bom, nós poderíamos usar mais alguns aurores. Eu te vejo mais tarde Harry. -Kingsley apertou sua mão, em seguida, viu quando ele deixou o grande hall. -Tente não se aglomera-lo, mas manter uma estreita vigilância.

-Nós vamos ministro. -Victoria disse a sério.

Harry entrou em cena através de toda retrato. 'Esta acordado. -Harry sorriu para seus amigos.

-Queríamos saber o que Kingsley queria. -disse Ron.

-Você sabe, algumas ameaças contra mim. Mas essa não é a única razão aurores estão aqui. Eles realmente querem deixar que os alunos conhecem o seu seguro.

-Eles estão sérias ameaças Harry? -Perguntou Hermione.

-Eles não sabem, mas Kingsley disse que eles não estão tendo nenhuma chance, então eles vão estar mantendo um olho para fora para qualquer coisa suspeita.

-E de olho em você, bem. -disse Neville.

Harry deu de ombros: -Sim, mas eu esperava. Eu não vou deixar que isso me preocupe. Os aurores pode fazer o seu trabalho, para que eu possa estudar para se tornar um auror. -Harry notou Tobias parecia nervoso. -Nada de se preocupar com isso Tobias, estão apenas sendo cautelosos por causa do que aconteceu no ano passado.

-Professora McGonagall explicou que seus Comensais da Morte estavam correndo da escola e machucar os alunos.

-Sim, Neville e Simas estavam uma bagunça quando chegamos aqui, eles usaram a tortura como punição, então Kingsley só quer que os alunos e os pais para saber tudo de nós são seguros e vai ficar bem.

-Então, conhece o Ministro da Magia?

-Kingsley é um bom amigo. -disse Ron. -Nós o conhecemos há alguns anos, antes de se tornar ministro. Mas ele também era guarda pessoal de Harry um par de vezes, para que eles se tornaram muito próximos.

-Eu não confio em um monte de gente, mas Kingsley eu confio a minha vida. Enfim, estou cansado, eu vou para a cama. Vejo vocês na parte da manhã. -Harry deu a todos uma onda depois subiu para o seu quarto.

-Ele não parece incomodado, não é? -Perguntou Neville.

-Depois do que ele passou por Neville, eu não acho que nada vai se preocupe Harry não mais. -Seamus deu de ombros.

-Será que ele realmente matar aquele senhor do escuro? -Perguntou Tobias.

-Sim, bem no grande salão, depois que todos pensavam Voldemort matou Harry que é. Tenho certeza que você vai ouvir muito Tobias, apenas não vá pedir Harry embora. Ele recebe jornalistas sempre perguntando e ele odeia falar sobre si mesmo. Ele nos disse que só quer colocar os últimos 17 anos para trás e começar de novo, que é o que todos nós vamos fazer.

-Harry vai ser amigo de ninguém, mas ele odeia atenção, porque ele sempre recebeu, desde que ele começou aqui. Você sabe, o menino que sobreviveu, então todos os outros nomes de sua vida sido dada. Assim, ele sempre diz a ninguém, é Harry, apenas Harry.

-Eu tenho certeza que eu vou aprender tudo, mas assim que eu puder desde que eu sou agora um estudante aqui, há livros sobre o que aconteceu e que bruxo das trevas?

-Abundância e todos são atualizados para incluir tudo o que aconteceu na noite Voldemort morreu. Posso mostrar-lhe onde a biblioteca é amanhã se você quiser, eu tenho que ir lá e obter alguns livros. -disse Hermione.

-Obrigado, porque eu vou precisar para aprender o máximo que eu puder. Foi bom conhecer todos vocês, boa noite. -Tobias sorriu então foi até encontrar sua cama.

-Ele parece bom, mas eu notei um monte de meninas dando-lhe olhares. -disse Neville.

-Ele é muito bom olhar, não é meu tipo embora. Eu gosto de cabeças vermelhas. -Hermione sorriu em seguida, puxou Ron em um canto privado para um amasso boa noite.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Essa Hermione foi possuída hein hahahahaha enfim espero que tenha gostado do capitulo e comentem, vejo vocês por ai…**

**Ate breve nos próximos capítulos.**

**Fui…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo sete**

Durante o próximo par de semanas, todos os alunos perceberam o quanto o trabalho que tinham que fazer, especialmente os alunos do sétimo ano. Após a última aula na sexta-feira, Harry suspirou de alívio, e em vez de ir até a torre de Gryffindor, ele foi para a ala hospitalar.

-Sr. Potter, há algo que eu possa ajudá-lo, e eu espero que não seja outra lesão.

Harry riu: -Não, nada disso. Eu pensei que você sabe, ver ao longo dos anos, eu descobri o quanto os curandeiros podem curar, as coisas médicos não podem. Então eu queria saber sobre a visão, se havia alguma coisa que eu poderia fazer para me livrar dos meus óculos, caso contrário, eu poderia ter lentes de contato, que iria ajudar quando eu me tornar um auror.

-Há uma poção que tem que ser levado Harry semanal, mas é muito caro. Então, normalmente nós não mencioná-lo, a menos que se perguntasse.

-Eu não me importo a despesa ou mesmo tomar uma poção uma vez por semana.

-É cinquenta galeões a cada semana, mas você pode comprar um vale seis meses de uma só vez, se quiser. Tem certeza de que poderia pagar isso?

-Sim, eu posso, eu tenho certeza que você já ouviu como Sirius me deixaram tudo e sua família eram muito ricos.

-Do que eu possa organizar para ter alguma entregues aqui de St. Mungo, mas você terá de me conseguir o dinheiro em primeiro lugar.

-Eu posso trazê-lo até depois do jantar, se quiser, eu tenho o suficiente em mim para cobrir a pena de seis meses.

-Isso vai ficar bem e que eu sei que eles estão trabalhando nessa poção, para tentar fazê-la durar mais tempo. Se eu ouvir alguma coisa que eu vou deixar você saber.

-Obrigado Madame Pomfrey, agora é melhor eu ficar preso em todo o meu trabalho. -Harry lhe deu um sorriso e se virou para sair. -Tobias, oi.

-Harry, eu não vou incomodá-lo sou eu?

-Não, apenas terminado. -Harry lhe deu um sorriso depois saiu, mas se perguntou por que Tobias estava na ala hospitalar, então pensou que não era da sua conta. Mas Harry viu-se olhando para Tobias muito e pensou que ele era bonito, mas não tinha ideia se ele era gay ou não. Ele tinha visto os olhares todas as meninas dão Tobias, mas ele não parece prestar atenção às meninas. Harry voltou a torre de Gryffindor, então se sentou em uma das mesas e puxou seus livros para fora.

-Ultima chance de Harry, você tem certeza que não quer jogar candidato? -Gina perguntou.

-Não, desculpe Ginny, que a equipe é toda sua, boa sorte.

-Obrigado. -Ginny fez uma careta, em seguida, deixou a torre como Ron correu para alcançá-la, por que Hermione sentou-se em frente Harry.

-Não digo que Hermione, nós podemos ajudar Ron recuperar o atraso em todo o trabalho que ele poderia ficar atrás.

-Eu não ia dizer nada e eu percebi que ele merecia ter isso no ano passado, assim como você, é por isso que eu não consigo entender por que você não quer jogar.

-Quero concentrar-se no trabalho e obter as melhores notas que eu puder.

Hermione olhou para Harry por um minuto. -Você quer ter a certeza de que eles veem como alguém que pode fazer o trabalho e não quem você é, não é Harry?

Harry deu de ombros. -Sim, eu não quero ser aceito só porque eu matei Voldemort. Você conhece um monte de que foi sorte, um monte de tudo foi sorte. Então, eu realmente quero provar que posso fazê-lo.

-Tudo bem, eu entendo, então vamos começar a trabalhar. Pelo menos temos um professor de defesa contra artes das trevas que sabe o que está falando. Ele parece estar hesitante com você embora. Você acha que isso é apenas quem você é?

-Sim, eu faço, mas uma vez que ele vê que eu ainda preciso aprender coisas, espero que ele vai relaxar em torno de mim. Oh, eu queria te dizer, eu fui ver Madame Pomfrey. Eles têm uma poção eu posso tomar semanal e eu não preciso dos meus óculos. São cinquenta galeões por semana e eu posso comprar seis meses no valor. Eu tenho que levá-la até o dinheiro após o jantar.

-Eu sei que você pode pagar por isso, mas por que você quer passar esse tipo de dinheiro. Você poderia simplesmente ir buscar as lentes de contato.

-Eu pensei nisso, mas desde que eu posso pagar a poção, ele vai ser mais fácil, especialmente se eu faço se tornar um auror. Ela disse que eles estão trabalhando em fazê-lo durar mais tempo. Então, espero que eu possa levá-lo apenas uma vez por mês. Agora vamos começar a trabalhar, temos muito o que fazer.

-Sim, nós fazemos. -Hermione puxou sua pena e tinta para fora e começou a trabalhar como Harry estava fazendo.

Após o jantar, Harry levou algum dinheiro até Madame Pomfrey, disse ela a poção vai estar lá na hora do almoço de amanhã. Em seguida, ela falou com Harry sobre um jovem que era gay e ele precisava de alguém que pudesse falar. Harry concordou, em seguida, ela disse a ele o nome que fez Harry sorrir e ele não conseguia parar de sorrir para o resto da noite.

No dia seguinte, Harry foi até a ala hospitalar de novo. - eu aposto que não sabe o melhor, mas você acha que eu iria ser usado para todas as suas… por agora.

-Comporte-se o Sr. Potter. -Harry ela entregou uma garrafa grande poção, em seguida, um pequeno. -Basta preencher o pequeno e isso é o quanto você tomar uma vez por semana.

-Eu vou fazer um agora e ver como vai ser. Harry serviu um pouco em seu pequeno frasco, então bebido a poção. -Nenhum gosto ruim, na verdade. -Harry tirou os óculos, em seguida, olhou em volta antes de ler o rótulo. -Ele funciona, eu posso ver perfeitamente. Isso é ótimo, obrigado Madame Pomfrey.

Ela sorriu: -Você é bem-vindo, mas eu tenho que dizer Harry, você pode realmente ver como invulgarmente verde de seus olhos estão agora você não tem seus óculos.

-Você conhecia minha mãe, eles são da mesma cor que a dela?

-Sim, exatamente a mesma cor, mas também a mesma forma.

-Obrigado. -Harry sorriu em seguida, colocar sua poção em sua bolsa e saiu. Quando chegou à torre da Gryffindora avistou Tobias. -Oi, um Madame Pomfrey disse que queria falar com alguém e ela falou de mim.

-Sim, fiquei surpreso, pensei que você e Hermione estavam juntos.

-Não, nós somos apenas melhores amigos, Hermione está com Ron. Se você quiser falar hoje à noite, podemos ir a algum lugar que é um pouco mais privado e não será pego qualquer um.

-Hum, mas nós não estamos autorizados a sair das salas de casa após o toque de recolher.

-Sim, eu sei, mas eu tenho um par de coisas que fazem esgueirando em torno deste lugar fácil. Assim, após o jantar, que vai precisar fazer pelo menos uma hora de lição de casa, eu estou me afogando nele no momento.

-Sim, eu também, eu preciso melhores notas para ser um curador. Mas se você não se importa me perguntando, por que você não está usando óculos?

-Eu tenho uma poção, eu tenho que levá-la uma vez por semana, mas eu posso ver perfeitamente. Eu só estava indo para colocá-lo em meu tronco antes de começar o almoço. Se você quiser esperar, podemos descer juntos?

-Sim, eu gostaria Harry, obrigado.

-Não vou demorar muito. -Harry deu a senha, em seguida, correu até seu malão, colocou a poção de distância, então voltou para Tobias, onde conversaram todo o caminho através da escola, em seguida, sentaram-se juntos para obter o almoço e todos começou a fazer a mesma pergunta, onde estavam os óculos de Harry.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Harry Potter resolveu inovar isso sim :p**

**Mas espero que vocês gostem do capitulo**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo oito**

Naquela noite, depois de fazer um pouco de sua lição de casa, Harry chamou a atenção Tobias, que lotaram as coisas dele, pegou sua bolsa para o seu quarto antes de sair pelo buraco do retrato, Harry fez a mesma coisa antes de pisar sobre a Hermione.

-Hermione. -Harry sussurrou: -Eu vou ficar fora por um tempo. Se alguém perguntar, apenas diga que eu precisava falar com os aurores.

-Onde você está indo Harry, é após o toque de recolher?

-Eu estou falando com um cara que eu tenho check-out, isso é só entre nós, tudo bem.

-Tudo bem, mas você está tomando a capa e o mapa?

-Já consegui, obrigado. -Harry beijou sua bochecha e saiu pelo buraco do retrato e viu Tobias. - aqui. -Harry jogou o manto sobre os dois. -Estamos indo para o sétimo andar e eu tenho este mapa para verificar se não há professores ou Filch está ao redor. -Harry mostrou o mapa para Tobias. -eu vou explicar mais tarde, vamos lá, mas manter a sua luz passos e ficar perto.

-Tudo bem e você está indo a necessidade de explicar tudo isso.

Harry e Tobias chegaram ao sétimo andar, Harry colocou o dedo nos lábios, em seguida, escorregou para fora do manto e passou a parede três vezes. Assim que a porta se abriu, ambos entraram.

-O que é este quarto Harry?

-Sala Precisa, você precisa pensar sobre o que você quer que o espaço para se transformar, em seguida, caminhada passou a parede três vezes e a porta aparece.

-Portanto, este é o quarto que você ensinou a AD?

-Como é que você sabe sobre isso?

-Em um dos livros que eu tenho estudado.

-Oh, bem, sim, mas não parecia assim. Tinha almofadas para quando nós praticamos feitiços e foi maior, bem como, junto com um monte de livros sobre defesa avançada contra as artes das trevas. Eu pensei que desde que nós estávamos conversando, eu tinha acabado de ter uma sala como a sala comum. -Harry acendeu o fogo.-Eu sei que não é muito frio o suficiente, ele só faz sentir melhor.

-Está frio para mim, a Austrália é um país muito quente, por isso para mim, este é o inverno.

-Espere até você chegar ao nosso inverno, então você vai sentir o frio. -Harry sentou-se, -Monstro.

Com um piscar de olhos, o velho elfo apareceu diante de Harry. -Master Harry chamado.

-Sim, você poderia trazer duas xícaras de chocolate quente?

-Monstro logo estará de volta Mestre Harry. -ele estalou os dedos e foi embora, mas estava de volta dentro de um minuto.-Existe alguma coisa que Mestre Harry quer?

-Não, obrigado Monstro. -Harry esperou até que ele deixou antes de enfrentar Tobias:-Meu padrinho me deixou Monstro, mas eu não gosto da idéia de possuir um elfo doméstico, então Dumbledore sugeriu que eu deixá-lo aqui para trabalhar nas cozinhas com o outros elfos casa.

-Pelo menos você pode obter chocolate quente quando você quer, especialmente em uma noite fria. -Tobias sentou ao lado de Harry e pegou o outro copo.-Quando Madame Pomfrey me disse que você era gay, fiquei surpreso. Ouvi dizer que você saiu com duas meninas, Ginny ser um, então eu vi você com Hermione o tempo todo.

-Sim, mas com o que a minha vida era assim, eu nunca tive a chance de realmente trabalhar com isso. Só depois que a luta fez eu finalmente ter a chance de pensar em mim e não Voldemort. Quando é que você descobrir isso?

-Dois anos atrás, eu estava assistindo a um par de os meninos do orfanato e eu percebi.

-Oh, eu não sabia que você foi criado em um orfanato, era um trouxa, como aqui?

-Sim, isso é difícil, você não pode falar sobre magia, ou fazer qualquer trabalho, bem depois que todos foram dormir eu me sentava na cama e fazer um pouco, não muito embora. Eu li sobre seus pais, você foi criado em um orfanato?

-Não, com a irmã de minha mãe, mas eles me odiavam e foram muggles, então eles estavam com medo. Passei muito tempo na casa de Ron, a menos que eu estava aqui. Então você vai ficar ou voltar para a Austrália?

-Ficar, eu descobri que meus pais vieram da Inglaterra, mas isso é tudo que eu sei sobre eles. As pessoas no orfanato não poderia me dizer alguma coisa. Encontraram-me apenas no interior das portas quando eu tinha apenas uma semana de idade com uma nota dizendo meu nome e meus pais não podiam me manter porque era perigoso e eles estavam bem no meio de uma guerra na Inglaterra.

-Por isso, não teria sido por muito tempo depois que eu nasci em algum momento nesse primeiro ano.

-Sim, eu tenho trabalhado com tudo o que eu tenho lido.

-Então você queria falar com alguém que era gay.

-Sim, bem, eu fui falar com Madame Pomfrey, mas ela disse que só pode falar com alunos do sétimo ano, que é quando ela perguntou se eu queria falar com você. Eu não sou realmente ingênuo que está envolvido em ser gay, mas eu nunca quis contar a ninguém. Não é realmente aceito na Austrália.

-Mesmo aqui, é por isso que ninguém sabe sobre mim, bem para além de Hermione e ela vai sempre manter isso para si mesma até que eu diga-lhe que está tudo bem. Eu pensei que eu ia dar tempo para me acostumar com a idéia de saber que eu sou gay, então talvez conheça alguém. Eu trouxe isso para você ler, apenas não diga Madame Pomfrey. -Harry puxou um livro fora de sua jaqueta. -Eu já passei por isso, mas você pode, eu não preciso de volta.

-Obrigado, mas eu posso te perguntar, você está saindo com alguém ou talvez verificando alguém?

-Eu estive assistindo alguém. -Harry olhou para Tobias. -Bem, foi você e eu não sabia que você era gay. Notei todas as meninas olhando você, mas você não parecia ter qualquer aviso, então eu estava esperando.

Tobias sorriu. -Eu tinha verificado você para fora, então eu li sobre você sair com garotas, então eu não acho que eu teria uma esperança. Então, nós temos verificado tanto uns aos outros.

-Sim. -Harry disse suavemente, mas ele estava se sentindo um pouco estranho.

-Então você já beijou um cara?

-Não, eu beijei Ginny e Cho, mas não um gajo. Você acha que devemos?

-Eu gostaria disso, se você quer que seja. -Tobias se aproximou de Harry, em seguida, dentro de segundos ambos foram aproximando com seus braços em torno de si até que eles estavam deitados no sofá.–Wow.- Tobias ofegava pesadamente.

-Sim, wow, você beijar bem.

-Então você, hum, eu gostaria de fazer isso de novo.

-Para que eu, se você quiser, podemos encontrar aqui todas as noites, ou mesmo apenas uma das salas de aula não utilizados e colocar alguns encantos ao redor da sala.

-Eu gosto daqui, temos um fogo e um sofá.

-Eu vou estar nessa e eu tenho a minha capa e mapa, por isso não vamos ficar presos por Filch.

-Sim, você faz. -Tobias sorriu, em seguida, eles foram beijando novamente, mas Harry gemeu alto como Tobias enfiou a língua em sua boca, então Harry decidiu fazer a mesma coisa. Então eles continuaram se beijando, mas também usando suas línguas para dançar em torno do outro, sentindo-se um ao outro e degustação outro e ambos foram completamente se divertindo.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmm esse ser estranho amando Harry hummmm**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo!**

**Ate breve…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo nove**

Harry e Tobias se hospedaram no quarto por um par de horas, e não apenas beijando, falando também, mas mais do que qualquer coisa amassos, eles decidiram ser namorados, mas mantê-lo para si, pelo menos por agora. Em seguida, eles colocaram o manto sobre si e saiu para o corredor, mas eles deram as mãos enquanto caminhavam de volta para a torre da Gryffindor. Harry deu à senhora gorda dormindo a senha e eles andaram em silêncio dentro, quando viram que estava vazio, Harry tirou a capa, deu um sorriso Tobias então eles subiram para suas próprias camas, mas todos os dois conseguiam pensar era o outro e é assim que eles adormeceram, com os pensamentos de que eles haviam sido beijando para o último par de horas.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry estava sentado na mesa da Gryffindor quando Hermione sentou-se ao lado dele.

-Então, como foi? -ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Harry sorriu. -Maravilhoso e ele beija grande.

-Posso saber quem é?

-Ainda não, ele não quer que ninguém saiba, pelo menos por um tempo. Mas Hermione, eu realmente gosto dele e não queria parar beijando ele.

Hermione riu. -Será que ele gosta de você também?

-Sim, ele disse que tinha vindo a verificar-me para fora, mas não sabia que eu era gay como eu saí com duas meninas. -Harry viu Tobias andar no corredor e ele sentiu-se corar porque seu sonho ontem à noite tinha sido muito erótico, então ele abaixou a cabeça.

Hermione tinha visto Harry corar depois viu Tobias e se perguntou se é isso que Harry estava com a noite passada. Tobias tinha um monte de meninas olhando para ele, mas ele nunca prestou atenção deles, talvez por isso ele fosse gay. A forma como Harry apenas agiu, teve que dizer Tobias.

-Você só jogou fora Harry. -Hermione sussurrou, Harry olhou para ela:-Eu vi você corar quando Tobias entrou, então estou certo?

-Tudo bem, sim, é Tobias, não deixá-lo saber embora.

-Eu não vou, mas por que você se envergonhar, eu pensei que você disse que beijou nada mais.

-É tudo o que fiz, eu estava pensando sobre o meu sonho.

-Oh, por isso foi um sonho erótico?

-Hermione!-Harry olhou em volta para se certificar de que ninguém ouviu.

-Não se preocupe Harry, eu não vou deixar por diante. Mas você sabe que não pode mantê-lo em segredo para sempre.

-Nós sabemos, mas queremos ficar a conhecer uns aos outros em primeiro lugar. O que você acha Ron vai dizer?

-Eu não sei, mas quando você faz dizer a ele, verifique se você está sozinho, comigo é claro, mas ninguém mais.

-Eu pretendo. -Harry olhou para Tobias que estava olhando para ele, Harry sorriu, depois Tobias sorriu.-Eu quero mostrar que estamos juntos, não escondê-lo.

-Você deve ser capaz de, talvez conversar com ele, ver cerca de mostrar que vocês são namorados, mas se o fizer, ainda falo com Ron em primeiro lugar.

-Sim, eu quero, mas é por isso que eu quero mostrar isso. Você começa a se sentar com Ron, beijá-lo, não importa quem está por perto, eu quero fazer a mesma coisa.

-Então fale com ele e se você é tanto pronto para sair, então não deixe que ninguém te parar ou fazer você se sentir que é errado, porque não é.

-Direito de Hermione. -disse Tobias por trás.-Depois da noite passada, eu percebi que eu não quero esconder isso Harry, mas eu sei que você precisa dizer a seus amigos.

-Então eu vou dizer-lhes imediatamente. Eu vou te encontrar depois de eu ter falado com eles.

-Eu estarei esperando por você. - Tobias sorriso então se afastou.

-Hmm. -Harry gemeu.–ele é tão bonito.

Hermione riu alto: - Você é uma garota.

-Hermione!-Harry olhou. -Eu não sou uma menina.

-Eu sei, mas você está agindo como uma que é no amor, ou na luxúria.

Harry balançou a cabeça. -Yeah, na luxúria, de qualquer maneira, eu preciso dizer a Ron e Neville, em seguida, os outros, você acha que eu deveria dizer a eles separadamente ou em conjunto?

-Com Ron, definitivamente sozinho.

-Tudo bem, ele ainda está dormindo porque eu deveria esperar até que ele tenha tomado o café da manha pelo menos.

-Sim, para dar-lhe uma hora, em seguida, reunir-nos tanto de volta aqui e nós vamos ir a algum lugar para conversar.

-Eu poderia ir encontrar Tobias então. -Harry sorriu e Hermione riu então ele saiu correndo da sala e encontrou Tobias perto do lago negro. -Vamos encontrar um lugar privado para agora, eu tenho que esperar até que Ron acordar.

-Eu estou bem, mas você sabe que este lugar melhor do que eu.

-Sigam-me. -Harry sorriu e os dois se afastou. Eles desceram em direção à cabana de Hagrid, mas fui atrás dele. -um bom amigo de Hagrid, por isso, se ele nos vê, ele vai mantê-lo para si mesmo.-Harry inclinou-se contra a parede e Tobias pisou até Harry e eles imediatamente começaram a amasso.-Você tem certeza que você está pronto para que todos possam saber? Harry perguntou o momento em que seus lábios se separaram.

-Eu quero ser capaz de se sentar com você, segurar sua mão ou amasso, bem, dar uns amassos mais. - Tobias sorriu.

-Sim, eu também, mas apenas no caso, você pode ter uma recepção fria de Ron, pelo que sei, todos os meus amigos do sexo masculino pode não gostar, eu só não sei.

-Enquanto estamos juntos, eu não me importo.

-Eu sinto o mesmo. -Harry agarrou cinto de Tobias e puxou-o de volta para ele, onde os lábios se encontraram novamente e suas línguas começaram instantaneamente a se mover, suas mãos eram todos uns sobre os outros e sob a camisa do outro.

Quando foi a vez de Harry para falar com Ron, Harry esperou até Tobias foi embora, então ele entrou no grande salão e viu Hermione e Ron. Harry chamou a atenção de Hermione do que seu amigo o seguiu até uma sala de aula vazia.

-Hermione disse que precisava de me dizer alguma coisa, por isso, o que está acontecendo Harry?

-Durante o tempo em que eu fiquei aqui, eu trabalhei em algo. Então eu falei com Madame Pomfrey e retrato de Dumbledore, eles concordaram e me disse por que eu nunca percebi antes. Mas a razão não é importante, é o que eu descobri fora que eu espero que você possa manipular.

-Você está me confundindo Harry e que é muito cedo para isso, então me diga.

-Hum.-Harry olhou para Hermione depois de volta para Ron.-Eu sou gay e tenho um namorado.

A boca de Ron caiu aberta. -gay, namorado, então você é uma bicha?

-Ron, isso não é uma coisa agradável para chamar Harry.

-O que, você está bem com ele ser assim?

-Sim, eu sou, não há nada de errado com ele Ron, e você não pode ajudar que você tem sentimentos por Harry e tem sentimentos por um homem. Ele não é diferente do que o que você sabia há cinco minutos, a única diferença que agora você sabe que ele prefere beijar homens e não as meninas.

-É errado. - Ron fez uma careta então correu da sala.

Harry suspirou. -Eu não vou deixar Ron me parar ou me fazer sentir culpado. Eu quero estar com Tobias e ele quer ficar comigo. Então você pode ir dizer Neville, em privado, por agora, mas todos vão nos ver juntos pela hora do almoço.

-Dê-lhe tempo e para se acostumar a vê-lo juntos.

-Espero que isso é tudo o que ele precisa, mas obrigado Hermione. -Harry abraçou-a, em seguida, deixou a sala de aula, encontrado Tobias perto do lago de novo: -Ele não aceitou bem, mas eu não me importo.-Harry enfiou a mão no Tobias.

-Você tem certeza Harry?

-Positivo, eu quero que sejamos capazes de estar juntos. Então, por enquanto, vamos ficar aqui.

Tobias balançou a cabeça, em seguida, sentou-se contra a árvore, e Harry sentou-se de frente para ele, eles estavam segurando as mãos uns dos outros por que eles conversaram e se alguém os viu, eles nunca tomaram qualquer aviso prévio. Eles ficaram felizes com a forma como eles estavam e não estava indo para escondê-lo.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Simplesmente vejo vocês em breve… não tenho muito que dizer sobre Rony odiando Harry só por ser gay, já tive casos assim em minha vida **

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos, então comentem**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo dez**

Quando chegou perto de almoço, Harry e Tobias mantiveram segurando as mãos como eles fizeram o seu caminho para o castelo e para o grande salão. Eles viram algum duplo leva de alguns dos outros alunos, mas ignorou. Eles apenas se sentaram juntos, já gastados algum almoço e começou a comer, mas falou o tempo todo. Harry fez o lugar um pouco de comida dentro da boca de Tobias. Então gemeu enquanto Tobias chupou seu dedo.

-Vocês dois se comportem, há crianças aqui e você está de monitor chefe Harry. -Hermione balançou a cabeça enquanto ela se sentou com eles.

-Desculpe, não poderia me ajudar. -Harry sorriu.-Então você disse Neville?

-Sim, e seu bem, disse que enquanto você está feliz isso é tudo que importa. Mas ele disse outra coisa.

-O Quê?

-Bem, ele disse que se você quer transar com caras, a escolha é sua e quem você é.

-Nós fazemos, provavelmente em breve. - disse Tobias para a frente quando ele olhou para Harry.

Harry olhou para Tobias olhos escuros e sentiu seu estômago apertar. -Hmmm, sim. -Harry lambeu os lábios, em seguida, puxou Tobias rosto para ele e beijou-o ali mesmo, no meio do salão.

-Você está recebendo um monte de olhares e mais estão sorrindo, bem, exceto as meninas que parecem todos ou chocado ou com ciúmes.

Os lábios de Harry Tobias e se separaram, eles sorriu então confrontados Hermione, mas notou que todos a observá-los, de modo que ambos sorriram então acabado de comer.

-Então é por isso que Harry? -Ginny disse enquanto se sentava, mas ela estava sorrindo.

-Sim, eu não estava pronto para contar a ninguém. Você está bem com a gente, você sabem gays?

-Tudo bem e você sabe por que, algo Ron não sabe.

-Não, por quê?

-Charlie é Gay, falamos de todos os caras que ele corvos marinhos, ele é um verdadeiro namoradeiro e só não vai levar a sério.

-Então é por isso que ele não se estabeleceu e por que ele diz a sua mãe que ele tem um monte de namoradas. Como você acha que seus pais vão ser quando ouvem falar de mim?

-Tudo bem, eles sabem sobre Charlie, mas o seu esperando por ele para dizer-lhes. É mais aceitável hoje Harry, não como eram anos atrás. Você e Tobias ficam bem juntos, mas eu sei que uns montes de meninas estão chateado, inclusive eu. Primeiro eu te perder, então Tobias acaba gay, os dois melhores caras bonitos na escola, eu não posso ganhar.

Harry e Tobias riram alto. -Você vai encontrar alguém Ginny, você é uma menina grande, inteligente, sexy, ardente e com ótima aparência.

-O que Harry disse. -disse Tobias.

-Obrigado, mas eu poderia esperar até depois que eu ganhar a taça, muito ocupado no momento.

-Então você é gay Harry. -Neville sorriu quando ele se sentou ao lado dele.-Por que você demorou tanto tempo para nos dizer?

-Só me acostumando com o conhecimento mim mesmo, então Tobias e eu ficamos juntos, então pensamos que era hora de deixar todo mundo saber.

-Caramba, você gosta de surpreender a todos companheiro. -Seamus disse enquanto se sentava e Rector sentou ao lado dele: -Mas você passou de beijando Ginny a última vez que estávamos todos aqui, agora você está beijando Tobias.

-Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey disseram que era a minha vida porque eu nunca trabalhei com isso antes. Quero dizer, eu gosto de Ginny, ela é uma grande garota e se eu era hétero sim, eu ainda estaria beijando ela, mas eu sou gay. - Harry sorriu.-É bom dizer isso e não escondê-lo.

-Sim, ele é e também para mostrar isso. -disse Tobias, em seguida, agarrou a cabeça de Harry e seus lábios se encontraram em outro amasso apaixonado e intenso.

Assobios altos deu a volta ao grande salão, mas também algumas observações grosseiras, como ir para seus quartos não na frente de todos, que vieram das estudantes mais velhos.

-Vocês dois se comportem ou ir a algum lugar privado. -disse Hermione, mas todo mundo ouviu o humor em sua voz.

-Tudo bem, nós vamos terminar o almoço, em seguida, encontrar um lugar privado. -Harry sorriu de novo: - Mas Tobias amasso tão bom e tem uma língua ímpia.

-Oh caramba, nós não vamos ficar muito sentido fora de Harry. -Dean balançou a cabeça.

-Desculpe. -Harry riu, em seguida, terminou de comer seu almoço.

-Harry, olhe. -Tobias sacudiu a cabeça em direção a outra mesa e todos eles se virou para ver um Ravenclaw sétimo ano cara beijando um cara Hufflepuff, em seguida, eles viram duas meninas se beijando no final da mesa da Gryffindor.

-Vocês dois tem todos os gays a sair pelo olhar deles. -disse Neville.-Oh outro par de caras dando uns amassos.

Minerva McGonagall entrou no grande salão e olhou ao redor antes dela caminhar até a mesa da Gryffindor.

-Senhorita Granger, Sr. Potter, eu entrar aqui e ver casais gays se beijando, você sabe por que eles estão mostrando tudo de repente?

-Bem Harry e Tobias estavam se beijando e todos os viram, então parece que eles decidiram mostrar que eles eram gays também. -Hermione explicou.

-Oh entendo Harry finalmente descobriu. Você sabe que eu sabia que quando você estava aqui do ano passado, então eu não podia trabalhar fora porque você estava beijando a senhorita Weasley.

-Bem Dumbledore acha que foi a minha vida, eu nunca tive a chance de pensar sobre isso, bem nada disso, tinha muito em minha mente.

-Muito verdadeiro Harry. Mas agora um aviso, mantê-lo decente, a par de você, bem, eu deveria dizer tudo o que vocês casais, gay ou hétero. Há crianças aqui que irão assistir você muito por causa de quem você é.

-Nós vamos Professor, mas um pouco de amassos não vão machucar os jovens, as crianças para ver. -Harry disse.

-Isso é bom, desde que as mãos não começam a divagar, eu sei o que todos vocês, jovens, são como, e você simplesmente não pode ajudar-vos. - Minerva assentiu então foi até a mesa dos professores.

-Eu ouvi algumas meninas dizendo que os dois caras mais bonito na escola são gay e são todas chateadas. -Luna disse que ela sentou-se com Harry e seus amigos.

-Eu também, a de que ambos só quebraram o coração de um monte de meninas. -Cho disse.

-Bem, somos gays, não sei sobre mais bonito caras, eu sei que Tobias é, eu tenho vindo a verificá-lo desde que começamos.

-Você é lindo Harry, por que você acha que eu estava verificando.

-Obrigado querido. -Harry sorriu e beijou Tobias novamente.-Oh Tobias, este é Luna Lovegood e Cho Chang, alguns mais bons amigos, Luna, Cho, Tobias Princeton.

-Prazer em conhecê-la Luna, Cho. -Tobias balançou as mãos.

-É o prazer de conhecê-lo Tobias. -Cho sorriu.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo, mas você sabe que eu beijei uma menina.

-Você é gay Luna? -Perguntou Neville.

-Não, eu só queria ver o que senti. Harry é o único menino que eu beijei.

-Eu imploro seu perdão, quando foi isso? -Gina perguntou.

-Hum, eu não me lembro disso Luna, então eu não acho que nunca beijou.

-Não é um bom amasso Harry, mas eu te dar um beijo depois que falou aquele dia na floresta proibida, quando estávamos assistindo os testrálios.

-Ah, certo, desculpe, eu tinha muita coisa na minha mente naquele dia.

-Que dia foi esse Harry? -Perguntou Hermione.

-Logo depois Sirius morreu. Você sabe como eu não queria falar sobre ele, então eu estava na Floresta Proibida, observando os testrálios quando Luna estava ao meu lado. Ela me contou sobre como sua mãe morreu quando ela era jovem, então eu comecei a falar sobre Sirius.

-Luna conseguia entender como você se sentiu Harry, que não podia, não no momento. Somos diferentes agora como nós temos todas as pessoas perdidas estamos pertos. -Ginny disse com tristeza.

-Harry, precisamos falar com você. -Michael o auror disse como ele andou ao lado do grupo com Isobel outro auror.

-Oh, você quer parecer sério, é sobre essas ameaças, não é?

-Sim, nós podemos falar aqui ou se você preferir, em particular? -Perguntou Isobel.

-Aqui é bom, meus amigos sabem tudo e assim que faz o meu namorado. -Harry sorriu para Tobias que colocou o braço em volta de Harry e novamente todos os amigos de Harry notou que ele não parecia tão chateado com a notícia os aurores estavam prestes a dar-lhe.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**E o que viria a ser isso? Será que descobriram quem esta ameaçando a vida de Harry?**

**Espero que gostem do capitulo e comentem**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo onze**

Dean e Seamus subiram para que os dois aurores pudessem sentar-se em frente Harry pronto para dizer a ele o que estava acontecendo.

-Fomos contatados por alguém que tem ouvidos nos lugares certos. Ele disse que normalmente eles não iriam falar na frente dele, pois sei que ele não estará envolvido. Desta vez, ele teve sorte e os ouvireles falando de vingança para os seus pais morreram, assim que eles estavam indo para prejudicá-lo, tomando Ginny, mas eles não viram vocês dois juntos, então eles não tinham certeza se você fosse voltar com ela.

-Bem, não estamos não, eu sou gay e com Tobias e eles saberiam que até agora, eles vão atrás dele, não vão? -Harry apertou seus braços em seu namorado.

-Sim, ele nunca ouviu isso, mas desde que nós vimos vocês dois sentados juntos e amassos, ele é o único que vai estar olhando.

-Então você pode manter Tobias seguro?

-Um de nós vai ser em cima dele o tempo todo e Gawain está enviando outra auror hoje. Mas todos os seus amigos podem ser alvo Harry.

-O promotor pode lidar com isso muito, nós não podemos?-Neville disse olhando ao redor e todos eles assentiram.

-Nós sabemos que você pode Neville, mas se não preocupado em ser pego, eles poderiam ir para mais do que apenas o duelo normal, eles podem usar imperdoáveis em você. Por isso, quero que todos vocês para ficar em pares, ninguém deve ficar sozinho. Agora eu sei que você tem mais amigos, este lote é o mais próximo, mas está faltando, onde está Ron?

-Oh, ele não gostou da idéia de que eu sou gay, ele decolou. Hermione, você sabe onde ele poderia ter ido, ele precisa ser avisado.

-Não, eu não, eu poderia pegar o mapa e encontrá-lo?

-Está na minha bolsa na minha cama, se você quiser obtê-lo, mas não vá sozinha.

-Isobel pode ir com você Hermione, mas o que é este mapa?

-Mapa de Hogwarts, mostra a todos e onde eles estão, exceto o quarto de exigência, o quarto do ilocalizável.

-Qualquer chance que poderia mantê-lo conosco, podemos assistir a esses gajos e você monte ao mesmo tempo?

-Claro, eu realmente não estou a usá-lo no momento em que, bem, eu estava indo para hoje à noite. -Harry olhou para Tobias. -Poderíamos ficar na sala comum, ou até mesmo no quarto do dormitório.

-Sim, nós podemos fazer isso, significa que não há transando embora.

Harry olhou para Tobias olhos escuros novamente. -Hmmm, um, nós vamos trabalhar em torno de que se você quer?

-Oh yeah. -Tobias sorriu.

-Vocês dois não vão ser transando em sua cama com a gente lá. -disse Seamus.

-Você não vai nos ver ou nos ouvir Seamus, Hermione, Ron e eu usei algumas grandes encantamentos quando estávamos longe, tinha trechos bem perto de nós, eles nunca viram ou ouviu nada.

-Olha sério Harry, esqueça o transando por um minuto. -Michael disse.

-Michael Desculpe.

-Eu vou pegar o mapa e olhar para Ron. -Hermione e Isobel saiu do grande salão.

-Se eles estavam indo atrás Ginny, mas agora sei que você está com Tobias, você tem aulas juntos?

-Eu estou no sexto ano.

-Eu compartilho aulas com Tobias. -disse Gina.-podemos sócios, se quiser.

-Bom, fazer isso, mas eu não me lembro Tobias sendo mencionado como parte da AD.

-Eu não estava eu só agora veio da Austrália.

-Pensei que o sotaque era forte, bem, bem como está à defesa?

-Na verdade, o meu pior assunto, eu nunca precisei me preocupar com isso e eu sempre quis ser um curandeiro, eu não sou realmente um lutador.

-Eu sei que você está ocupado Harry, talvez, pode ser hora de dar o tratamento Tobias AD. Pelo menos levá-lo até a velocidade.

Harry riu. -Desculpe, você disse tirá-lo de cima?

-Caramba Harry, esqueça o transando por um minuto vai você e ouvir Michael. -Neville balançou a cabeça.

-Desculpe sério, direto. Hum sim, eu poderia fazer um pouco de um treinamento com Tobias. Se McGonagall nos dá permissão, podemos usar a sala de exigência de novo, porque seria melhor ter o quarto extra.

-Eu vou falar com ela sobre isso, ela sabe dessas ameaças. Tobias, você precisa se concentrar no que o professor Harry diz, e não sobre ele.

-Tudo o que posso fazer é tentar, ele é tão bonito.

-Eu acho que esses dois vão passar mais tempo beijando do que o treinamento. - Seamus riu.

-Não, eu quero Tobias seguro, vamos treinar então beijar e espero que transar.

-Voltar para o transando, parar e levar isso a sério Harry.

-Desculpe. -Harry deu de ombros: -Então, eu acho que sei quem é essa pessoa que te disse, mas como ele ouvir o que eles estavam dizendo?

-Ele estava tentando conseguir algum tempo sozinho sem eles dando-lhe parece ou dizendo coisas para ele. Assim, ele desiludiu-se por isso que ele se sentou na cama para fazer seu trabalho. Eles entraram no quarto, não vê-lo ali e começou a falar. Às vezes, a sorte está do nosso lado.

-Eu tive um monte desses, como assistir a memória de Snape. Eu nunca fui até o escritório de Dumbledore para vê-lo, eu fui falar com a foto dele, mas ele não estava lá.

-Em seguida, ele teve sorte e se você não fez sangrento Voldemort ainda estaria aqui.

-Hermione e Isobel me disseram o que está acontecendo, mas não depois de Ginny agora, ou você não acha que eles serão. -Ron disse que ele passou por cima de Michael.

-Não, eles teriam visto Harry beijando Tobias, por isso ele é o único que tem que prestar atenção agora. Mas tudo que você poderia ser alvo, por isso queremos que muito em pares. Se por qualquer motivo você não puder, deixe-nos saber. Agora entre nós três um será sempre em Tobias.

-Você está explicando a situação Michael? -Perguntou Minerva.

-Sim e Harry vai dar Tobias algumas lições de defesa. Ele poderia usar a sala de exigência para que treinasse?

-Sim, isso seria bom. -Minerva viu Harry e Tobias olham uns para os outros:-Mas se você usar esse quarto, se comportar.

-Nós apenas estamos indo para treinar Professor. -Harry disse, mas tentou não sorrir.

-Sim, certo, do jeito que vocês dois têm sido uns sobre os outros. Talvez pudéssemos treinar lá com eles. -disse Neville em seguida, viu Harry carranca fazendo-o rir. -Veja, eu sei que você Harry, ele não ia deixar passar a oportunidade de ficar a sós com Tobias.

-Obrigado Neville. -Harry balançou a cabeça, em seguida, virou-se para Tobias.-Nós vamos treinar.

-Tudo bem, desde que há um monte de beijos. -Tobias sorriu, agarrou a cabeça de Harry e beijou-o novamente.

-Não levando isso muito a sério. -disse Michael.-mas eles precisam, então desbloquear esses lábios.

-Eles apenas ficaram juntos Michael, que vai ser difícil para eles para parar isso. -disse Hermione.-Harry, pare com isso e ouvir os aurores.

Harry e Tobias se mudaram de volta, mas continuou olhando para o outro. -Yeah, aurores.-Harry disse calmamente.

Hermione, Gina, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna, Cho, os aurores e Professora McGonagall tudo riu assistindo Harry e Tobias, Ron notou todos pareciam bem assistir a dois gajos beijar e se perguntava se ele estava errado. Então ele se virou para ver o seu amigo e percebeu que ele queria que Harry para ser feliz e se isso significava que com um cara, então ele só tem que se acostumar com isso.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmm finalmente o cabeça dura de Rony vai tentar se acostumar com ver Harry beijando outro garoto! Enfim espero que vocês gostem do capitulo.**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo doze**

Harry balançou a cabeça. -Desculpe, nós somos sérios. Talvez pudéssemos todos treinam juntos novamente, porque Michael está certo, eles podem ir atrás de qualquer um dos meus amigos, não apenas Tobias.

-Bem, todos nós gostamos que nos treinando Harry, por isso estamos bem. -disse Seamus.

-Vamos ter de trabalhar em tempo, nós temos a lição de casa e Harry e eu tenho que fazer os nossos deveres como monitor chefe e monitora chefe.

-Não se esqueça de treinamento de Quadribol, Ginny colocar uma boa equipe juntos, mas o que precisamos fazer para se acostumar com o outro. Disse Ron.

-Então, você parece bem agora Ron. - disse Harry.

-Sim, desculpe, é só um choque de descobrir meu melhor amigo é gay, que dormia no meu quarto durante anos.

-Eu não ia pular na cama com você Ron, você não é meu tipo. -Harry riu fazendo todo mundo rir, porque orelhas de Ron ficou vermelho.

-Gostaria muito de treinar com Harry de novo, mas eu tenho de Quadribol para isso. Assim, você poderá contornar o nosso, bem como da Gryffindor? -Perguntou Cho.

-Podemos trabalhar algo Cho, eu vou ter certeza de que uma vez que Harry não parece estar ouvindo. -Hermione disse enquanto todos observavam Harry e Tobias.

-Eles não podem estar falando sério, eles podem Minerva? -Michael disse.

-Eu acho que depois de nos últimos anos com Voldemort, eles estão determinado a ter algum divertimento e um ano normal aqui. Então pense nisso Michael, este grupo fez subir contra Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte. Harry, Hermione, Rony, Gina, Neville e Luna tudo subiu contra o seu pior quando eles eram apenas quinze, quatorze no caso de Gina. Pelo que disse Kingsley, que estavam segurando a sua própria no momento em que a ordem da fênix chegou lá. Então, eu não acho que eles vão ter problemas contra outro aluno na escola.

-Isso é verdade, mas eles são filhos de Comensais da Morte, que usam magia negra, não gosto de todos os que não o fazem.

-Bem, eu tenho usado imperdoáveis, dois deles, mas isso foi durante a guerra. Kingsley disse que não iria entrar em apuros por causa disso.

-Isso é outra coisa, Harry ensinou todos eles para vencer a maldição Imperius assim pelo menos sabem que eles podem lutar que fora.

-Eu não posso, é uma lição sétimo ano, então eu não saber que até o próximo ano.

-Então eu vou começar com isso, não podemos tê-los xingando-o com isso querido.

-Não demorou muito para todos nós ao saber que Tobias, você só precisa manter a mente clara, para que você não pode estar pensando em Harry beijando. -disse Neville.

-Ok, bem, eu sei que isso é sério, então eu vou concentrar-se, em seguida, basta dar uns amassos Harry depois.

-É impossível, oh aqui está Leslie. -Michael acenou para outro homem.-Leslie, grande, este é o lote que precisa assistir. Mas Harry vai começar a treiná-los novamente. Agora Tobias é o namorado de Harry, por isso, acho que ele está em maior perigo agora, um de nós vai ser sobre ele em todos os momentos. Agora introduções, você deve saber Harry Potter, então Hermione Granger, Rony Weasley, Gina Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, foram algumas das AD e Tobias, desculpe, não sei seu último nome.

-Princeton.

-Então Tobias Princeten, agora você, o trabalho em algumas vezes para se reúnem para treinar. Estaremos de olho em você e lembre-se, ficar em pares em todos os momentos.

-Nós vamos ficar bem Michael, mas obrigado. -Harry observou os aurores deixar então se virou para Tobias.-Eu sei que você ficou apreensivo, mas você vai ficar bem. Entre a formação e os aurores, você estará seguro.

-Eu entendo isso, mas eu estou mais preocupado com o aprendizado, eu não sou bom em defesa.

-Tobias, eu estava desesperado. Eu não poderia mesmo desarmar alguém até que Harry começou a ensinar a AD, agora eu sou tão bom quanto todos os outros.

-Ele está certo, Neville não era muito bom, principalmente porque ele não tinha confiança. Mas depois os Comensais da Morte escapou, ele realmente começou a aprender e para além de Hermione, Neville foi o mais rápido em aprender qualquer coisa que eu os ensinava assim você vai ficar bem.

-Harry vai chegar até você em tudo Tobias, ele é um grande professor. - disse Ron.

-Ele parece ser bom em tudo, eu não posso esperar para descobrir o que mais ele é bom.

-Oh pará-lo, tanto de você. -Ginny riu.

-Eu nunca disse que com o que, não é?

-Eu não quero saber nada disso, lembrem-se, os alunos mais jovens olham para todos vocês como o seu herói, então se comportem. -Minerva balançou a cabeça enquanto ela se afastou.

-Quem você acha que estão fazendo essas ameaças Harry? -Seamus perguntou e todo o grupo encarou todo na mesa da Slytherin e notei que estavam sendo observados. Mas Harry e seus amigos na mesa da Gryffindor sorriram bastante e deu uma pequena onda do Slytherin antes de fazer todos eles quebrar a rir.

-Eles não têm chance, e não contra nós. -disse Neville.

-As regras da AD. - o grupo gritou:- Se a luta AD, nós ganhamos você pode nos colocar à prova. Ninguém é tão bom como eu, exército de Dumbledore é o melhor. -Harry, Hermione, Rony, Gina, Neville, Cho, Luna, Seamus e Dean gritaram juntos fazendo-os rir novamente. Todo mundo no grande salão gritaram e aplaudiram, além da Slytherin do que estavam de cara feias, mas isso só fez todo mundo rir mais alto.

Michael, Isobel e Leslie olharam para o grupo da mesa, mas mesmo que não pôde deixar de rir. -Eu acho que o seu direito, os Slytherin de não ter uma chance, e não contra eles. Mas nós fazer o nosso trabalho da mesma forma e eu realmente esperamos mais do que apenas Harry quer se tornar um auror. Imagine se tivéssemos esse grupo como aurores, eu acho que realmente vai mostrar o nosso mundo, onde aqui para mantê-los seguros.

-Você é Michael direto, mesmo com as ameaças, nenhum deles parece muito preocupado. Se você poderia imaginar, que por esse lote vai querer ser aurores?

-Além de Harry que sabemos quer ser um, eu acho que Seamus e Cho poderiam, mas existem alguns outros que foram AD, mas eles não estão sentados lá. Estiveram observando todos eles durante a semana. Eu acho que também Terry e Ernie podem ser. Acho que vamos ter que esperar e ver. Mas eu diria que, pelo menos, cinco da AD irá juntar-se os aurores e passar todos os testes, não há problema.

-Se há apenas cinco anos, então, pelo menos teremos o suficiente agora, que vai fazer onze, contando Gawain. -disse Leslie.

Harry e Tobias tiveram seus braços em torno de si, enquanto caminhavam em direção às portas do grande salão.

-Você não poderia ajudar-vos, não é? -Michael riu.

-Não, quando estamos juntos, ele só sai de nós. Mas estamos levando tudo a sério Michael, você não precisa se preocupar. Nós costumávamos fazer isso ao longo do último par de anos. Não importa o que o perigo, rindo, enrolando-se mutuamente, de Quadribol, tudo isso ajudou a aliviar a tensão, o que realmente nos ajudou a se concentrar melhor. Quando chega a hora de lutar, vamos mudar de modo a sério. Agora vou passar algum tempo a sós com o meu homem aqui.

-Lembre-se, ficar em pares, que com vocês dois, pode ser melhor sem os outros. Só não deixe que os alunos mais jovens vê-lo, ou os professores, especialmente Filch, você não quer que ele capturá-lo.

-Eu tenho a minha capa Michael, mas aqui está o mapa. Apenas lembre-se que eu quero de volta. Meu pai e Sirius inventaram quando eram estudantes. Está aberto agora, mas se você quiser fechá-lo, você toca nele com sua varinha e dizer malfeito feito. Para abri-lo, toque nele e dizer que eu juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom. Agora, não nos ver, nós estaremos ocupados.

Michael, Isobel e Leslie riram quando Harry e Tobias praticamente saíram correndo do grande salão e eles sabiam o que aqueles dois jovens estavam indo fazer, amasso. Mas pelo menos eles estavam se divertindo.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmm**

**Nunca pensei que Harry fosse se comportar como um doido em frente à aurores!**

**Mas enfim espero que gostem de capitulo e comentem**

**Vejo vocês em breve nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo treze**

Harry tinha lançado alguns encantamentos em torno de sua cama, em seguida, puxou as cortinas em torno dele. Tobias tirou a roupa, em seguida, estava deitada assistindo Harry enquanto ele lentamente se despiu. Enquanto observava, ele sentiu que, como o fogo corria por seu corpo. Os dois se entreolharam antes de Harry deitou-se, em seguida, seus lábios estavam unidos e suas mãos em volta ereção do outro. Suas mãos nunca pararam, mas nem fez seus lábios. Harry estava lambendo e beijando o pescoço de Tobias, até a base de sua garganta, em seguida, até os mamilos, lambendo cada um, dando-lhes um chupa, pastando-os levemente com os dentes, ele continuou indo em cada mamilo, lambendo, chupando, devorando cada um, antes de se mudar para baixo seu estômago. Harry empurrou para além da perna e começou a lamber e chupar o saco dele, em seguida, passou a língua pelo longo eixo antes de lamber o sêmen de Tobias. Tobias torneira vazando. Harry manteve sua língua em movimento até que ele finalmente colocou a boca sobre o membro de Tobias, sugando devagar, saboreando a sensação e o gosto. A mão de Harry estava debaixo esfregando e massageando suas bolas e quando os sentiu duro e cheio, Harry levantou a cabeça. Tobias se mudou então ele estava deitado entre as pernas de Harry, lambendo, chupando, ele nunca parou de sua boca ou a mão até que ele sentiu bolas de Harry endurecer.

-Vire bebê.

Tobias olhou para Harry e ele sentiu-o novamente, o fogo correndo por ele. Ele lentamente se virou e sentiu Harry empurrar as pernas afastadas e sua língua começou a lamber ao redor de seu buraco antes de empurrar sua língua dentro, então ele só começou a empurrar sua língua dentro e para fora e Tobias não conseguia parar de gemer, então Harry escorregou dois de seus dedos dentro e sentiu Tobias apertar.

-Vou levá-la lenta, mas tente relaxar querido.

-Eu sabia o que esperar, mas é diferente da leitura. Então, basta fazer o que você tem também, porque nada vai me parar.

Harry deitou sobre Tobias, mas manteve os dedos para dentro. -Você tem certeza que não quer parar, que você pode saber.

-Não, eu não parei de pensar em estar com você, mas eu sabia que isso ia ser desconfortável. -Tobias virou a cabeça e olhou para Harry.-Continue indo.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, em seguida, os lábios de Tobias, em seguida, beijou seu pescoço, mas manteve os dedos em movimento. Então ele pegou um tubo de lubrificante para fora de sua gaveta, se revestido, então, muito lenta e suavemente deslizou para dentro com um gemido alto.

-Fácil, eu vou levá-lo lento. -Harry notou Tobias cerrar os punhos para os lençóis, mas ele ainda gemia com o prazer que ele estava começando a sentir. Assim, Harry começou a se mover, não indo toda a maneira, e ele ainda mantiveram lento. Quando notou mãos de Tobias se abriram, ele caiu ainda mais, até que finalmente ele foi todo o caminho, então ele continuou se movendo e os dois estavam ficando muito alto, mas eles não se importam, eles estavam juntos e desfrutar do sexo.

Ambos continuaram indo, até que foram ofegante e totalmente satisfeito. -Vamos precisar ficar preso de volta para o nosso dever de casa, embora eu adoraria ficar aqui.

-Eu sei Harry, mas temos de estudar, eu estou atrás em tudo. -Tobias movido até que ele estava deitado em cima de Harry.-Quando podemos fazer isso de novo?

Harry sorriu. -Nós vamos trabalhar algum tempo amanhã. Mas eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, as férias de Natal, já que você é um órfão, você precisa de permissão de McGonagall. Se você puder, eu me perguntava se você quiser ficar na minha casa durante o Natal?

-Só ficar ou ficar com você, ou seja, na sua cama?

Harry riu. -Naturalmente na minha cama, assim como sobre ele.-Harry estendeu a mão e passou os dedos de Tobias lábios, em seguida, ele deslizou seu dedo em Tobias 'boca'-Talvez possamos conseguir mais algum tempo esta noite.

Tobias riu. -Talvez nós podemos e como o que você pediu, eu gostaria que, por isso vou falar com McGonagall. Eu não sei se a diretora ou diretor dá permissão, eu posso sair no Natal, desde que sei para onde estou indo.

-Ótimo, agora que melhor se vestir e fazer todo esse maldito trabalho. -Harry beijou Tobias de novo, então os dois colocaram suas roupas antes de Harry levou seus encantamentos para baixo antes de abrir a cortina.-Há quanto tempo você monte esteve lá?

-Uma vez que não muito tempo depois que você entrou, mas você estava certo, não ouvi uma coisa, só vi as cortinas se movendo. -Seamus sorriu.

-Acostume-se a ele, agora precisamos fazer algum trabalho desde que nós tivemos nossa diversão.

-E você pode ser capaz de se concentrar melhor, em seguida, trabalhar em algumas vezes para treinar.

-Vou trabalhar com isso Neville, precisamos obter Tobias até o nosso padrão para que ele possa proteger-se se ele precisar. Mas Ginny estar em todas as suas aulas vai ajudar, ela é uma bruxa poderosa que também tem o temperamento de sua mãe.

-Não a conhecemos.

-Mas, antes de começar o trabalho, por onde tudo aqui sabendo o que Tobias e eu estávamos fazendo?

-Nós não sabíamos nada ia parar vocês dois então nós queríamos ter certeza de que não estávamos indo para ver ou ouvir nada. Agora sabemos que não vamos, por isso é bom. Só não se esqueça os encantos malditos. - disse Seamus.

-Nós não vamos porque Tobias estará aqui comigo um monte e ele conseguiu muito vocal. -Harry riu com Tobias como ele agarrou sua bolsa e o grupo fez seu caminho até a sala comum. -Vai pegar suas coisas.

-Não desaparecem em mim queridos. -Tobias beijou Harry então subiu para o seu quarto.

-Eu preciso saber em que dias Ginny e formação de Cho são para que possamos resolver os meus deveres e monitorações de chefia.

-Fale com Cho no jantar, eu vou falar com Ginny, ver o que ela tem a dizer. -disse Seamus.

-Obrigado Seamus. -o grupo tomou seus livros como Tobias juntou então, em seguida, Hermione, Ron e Ginny também tem os seus livros, então o quarto comum era tranqüila porque o sexto e sétimo anos ficou preso em suas atribuições.

Hermione, Rony, Gina, Dean, Seamus e Neville todos notaram Harry e Tobias estavam trabalhando, mas suas mãos estavam sempre tocando o outro. Geralmente eram apenas suas mãos sobre a perna do outro, mas todos eles sorriram antes de continuar seu trabalho.

Ao longo dos próximos dias, Harry tinha trabalhado vezes para se reunir com a AD, mas outros, como Michael, Terry, Ernie, Padma, Parvati, Susan, Hannah, Dennis e Nigel todos ouviram e queria treinar bem, uma vez que estavam em o AD. Então eles fizeram planos para treinar por uma hora duas noites por semana, que deixou tempo para Ginny e Cho para treinar suas equipes de Quadribol e também o tempo para que todos possam fazer todo seu trabalho.

O primeiro treinamento da AD foram naquela noite, por isso todos eles se dirigiram até o quarto de exigência, mas assim como Michael e Isobel, eles queriam ver o quão bom o AD eram. Eles poderiam ter sido em Hogwarts na noite da luta, mas com tanta coisa acontecendo e tantas pessoas, que nunca teve a chance de realmente ver quem era quem, mas agora eles eram. Eles assistiram como Harry ficou com Hermione para conseguir que todos começaram em alguns duelos, por que ele se concentrou em Tobias que estava bastante desesperado. Mas, no final da hora, Harry tinha Tobias capaz de lutar contra a maldição Imperius e também desarmar e fazê-lo muito rapidamente.

-Se algum deste lote quer ser um auror, vamos estar em boa forma Michael, porque todos eles são excelentes.

-Eles são não são Isobel. Eu estava preocupado Harry e Tobias não levar a sério, mas não uma vez que eles deixam seu lapso de atenção. Assim, mesmo que Tobias não vai ser um auror, ele ainda vai ser bom pelo tempo Harry termina com ele.

-Eu entendo porque Harry é ter certeza que ele aprende, ele está em maior perigo no momento. Pelo que tenho ouvido falar sobre Harry Potter, ele perdeu pessoas próximas a ele, ele não gostaria de perder Tobias.

-Kingsley me disse Harry foi devastado após Sirius Black morreu, ele começou a distanciar-se de todos, além de Hermione e Ron. Ele ficou perto da maioria deles, eles sempre foram amigos, mas parecia manter um pouco de distância emocional deles. Ele estava preocupado, bem a ordem estava preocupada Harry não se deixaria chegar perto de alguém de novo e também sair por conta própria para se impedir de perder mais ninguém.

-Bem, ele não fez e você pode dizer como todos eles, incluindo Harry toda a confiança entre si. Seu tudo ser atingido com magias, mas estão levando isso para que todos possam aprender o que eles precisam. Eu não acho que aqueles de Slytherin vão ser um jogo para este lote. -Isobel e Michael nunca pararam de assistir a AD e não poderia deixar de ser impressionado com o quão rápido eles aprenderam e quão rápido a feitiços que eram.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmm**

**Novamente a AD foi reativada! Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo e comentem**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo quatorze**

Durante o próximo par de semanas, Harry tinha Tobias até o padrão de toda a gente e Tobias ficou surpreso com ele era bom. Ginny e os outros capitães das equipes estavam se preparando para sua primeira partida de Quadribol e os outros alunos estavam ansiosos para os jogos. Todo mundo viu os avisos que anunciou o primeiro fim de semana de Hogsmeade, então Harry e Tobias se aproximou de Michael e Leslie, Isobel que não estava muito longe deles.

-Primeiro Hogsmeade neste fim de semana, eu quero apresentar Tobias para Aberforth.

-Nós achamos que todos vocês gostariam de ir, o que nós compreendemos. O trabalho árduo que tem de fazer, são necessários esses fins de semana. Então, nós dois vamos junto, mas como aqui, vamos ficar de olho em Tobias apenas fazer parecer que nós não temos.

-Assim, mesmo que os alunos sabem que você está aqui para a segurança, como é a reportagem de capa indo, que vocês três estão aqui para conversar com os alunos que possam querer ser um auror?

-Ele está indo bem Harry, nós tivemos um justo algum sétimo anos falando para nós, até mesmo alguns quinto e sexto anos. - disse Leslie.

-Ninguém é suspeito e você ser amigável com a gente só faz pensar que somos amigos. Nosso espião disse-nos que pensam que você é amigo de nós, porque acontecer de você ser uma boa amizade com o ministro e todo mundo sabe que ele era um auror.

-Bem, eu não penso em você como três amigos, mas ele não ajuda e eu nunca vê-los olhar desconfiado. Eu queria perguntar sobre o Natal, porém, Tobias está vindo para minha casa comigo, mas eu estava pensando em colocar o feitiço fideliusao seu redor, o que você acha?

-Não faria mal Harry, ainda existem alguns adeptos lá fora e eles podem ter descoberto onde fica sua casa. Eu poderia falar com Gawain, ver se ele pode verificar o seu lugar antes de ir lá, apenas para se certificar de que eles não foram lá ou feito qualquer coisa.

-Pode ser uma idéia e Kingsley levou Gawain lá antes, então ele sabe o caminho. De qualquer forma, é melhor irmos almoçar.

-Sim, você precisa para manter essa energia para as aulas eo que você recebe até depois das aulas.-Michael sorriu.

-Ah, sim, o nosso exercício físico, precisamos de comida para nos manter.-Tobias sorriu.

-Vamos lá baby.-Harry sorriu, em seguida, foi até a mesa da Gryffindor com Tobias, sentaram-se com os seus outros amigos que já estavam comendo.

-Eu recebi uma carta da mãe, você e Tobias têm que vir para o almoço de Natal, ela quer ter certeza de Tobias é bom o suficiente para seu outro filho. -disse Gina.

-Ele é definitivamente bom o suficiente.-Harry riu fazendo todos rirem.-Mas nós vamos estar lá, eu não poderia perder a grande cozinha da mãe. Você vai ter um grande momento na Toca Tobias, é muito divertido e você vai encontrar o resto do Weasley.

-Quantos são?

-Mãe, pai, Bill e Fleur, ela está grávida. Charlie vai estar lá este ano, ele poderia estar trazendo alguém, não temos certeza embora. Percy tem uma nova namorada, seu nome é Audrey, em seguida, George e Angelina.

-Havia sete crianças, mas Fred, o irmão gêmeo de George morreu durante os combates. Esses seis meninos costumava ser tão protetor de Ginny, mas percebi que ela pode cuidar de si mesma. Eles não tinham escolha, ela enfeitiçou-os o suficiente.

-Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde eles teriam que desistir de tentar proteger-me só porque eu sou uma menina.

-E tem você é o temperamento de mãe.

-Sim, isso também.-Ginny riu.-Mas eu estou pensando em convidar alguém Eu tenho beijando muito.

-Oh, é que vamos ficar a conhecer quem é? -Harry perguntou.

-Bem, ele é bonito, engraçado, na AD, isso lhe dá uma dica?

-Seamus, ele sempre teve uma coisa para você.

-Yep e falando do Sr. Engraçado. -Ginny sorriu como Seamus sentou ao lado dela e lhe deu um beijo.

-Não tão mau como nós somos.-Harry sorriu.

-Só a ficar juntos, é natural, mas eu ainda não gosto da ideia de ver qualquer cara beijando a minha irmãzinha.

Harry riu alto: - Ele costumava dizer o mesmo para mim quando ele pegou nos beijando.

Seamus Ginny e lábios entreabertos. -Sim, sobre isso Harry, você beijou Cho, então Ginny, então como é que você não sabe que você fosse gay e quando você ficar desconfiado que você estava? -Perguntou Seamus.

-Após a luta, eu finalmente tive a chance de relaxar e pensar sobre mim, minha vida. Eu nunca tive esse tempo antes. Então eu comecei a lembrar dos tempos que eu fiz beijar Gina, mas, desculpe Ginny, mas eu só tinha sido olhando para um cara bonito. Mesmo que se odeiam, eu sempre pensei que Malfoy era bonito, eu acho que é o seu cabelo. Todo mundo sabia que Cedric era bonito e tinha todas as meninas atrás dele e Cho terminou sua namorada. Então, quando me dei conta de como eu costumava assistir os meninos por aqui, eu fui e falei com Madame Pomfrey. Ela confirmou o que eu pensei, então eu falei com o retrato de Dumbledore. Eu gostava de falar com ele, porém, ser gay, ele poderia me dizer mais coisas que eu queria saber e eu não queria perguntar a uma mulher.

-Então, o que Skeeter escreveu nos livros sobre você e Dumbledore, que era verdade? -Perguntou Seamus.

-Não, bem sobre Dumbledore ser gay, sim, mas não sobre nós, ele só estava me dando aulas particulares e nós conversamos muito em seu escritório, mas é só isso. Eu considerei Dumbledore para ser meu mentor, ensinando-me o que eu precisava para derrotá-lo.

-Que você fez e magnificamente bem, - disse Seamus.

-Assim, embora eu li que você e Dumbledore estavam pertos, ele lhe ensinou? -Perguntou Tobias.

-Sim, ele ouviu a profecia, ele sabia um monte de coisas, que eu vou explicar-lhe um dia. Assim, ele sabia que tinha muito a aprender, eu tinha dezesseis anos e mal treinado. Às vezes eu fui contra ele e seus Comensais da Morte, eu pensei que eu teria morrido, muita desceu à sorte por que eu não fiz. Eu sempre fui bom em defesa, mas eu nunca tive muita paciência e fui ficando com raiva o tempo todo. Então ele precisava trabalhar nisso também, não apenas explicita e assistindo memórias.

-Assistindo memórias, que memórias?

-Tudo sobre Voldemort, um se você não me importa de esperar, eu vou explicar tudo o que no Natal. Ele está realmente envolvido e agora eu não quero pensar sobre isso.

-Você nunca tem que me dizer, se você não quiser.

-Isso é uma coisa Harry acredita em Tobias, se você está em um relacionamento, você precisa ser aberto e honesto sobre tudo. Agora é claro que Harry tem um monte de segredos que ele nunca podia contar a ninguém e que veio para Dumbledore e aprendemos a aceitar isso. Mas você, você é o parceiro de Harry, então ele vai querer dizer-lhe. A principal coisa é que você precisa para manter o que ele diz para si mesmo, como Ron e Hermione faz.-Ginny explicou.

Tobias viu Harry dar Ginny um pequeno aceno de cabeça: - Ela conhece você realmente bem, não é?

-E isso não tem nada a ver com quando nós namoramos. Basicamente, eu cresci com Ginny como minha irmã. Estávamos juntos todo o tempo a partir do momento que eu tinha doze anos. Mesmo quando estávamos na clandestinidade no Largo Grimmauld, todos os Weasley estavam lá comigo, Hermione e a ordem da fênix. Então você vê, Ginny passou a me conhecer porque ela fez passar muito tempo com Hermione, Ron e eu.

-Isso me faz sentir um pouco melhor.-Tobias colocar a mão na coxa de Harry e, lentamente, mudou-se para cima.

Ginny e Seamus viram os olhos de Harry perto e um pequeno gemido escapar os lábios de Harry e sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo Tobias.

-Você está sendo vigiado, assim se comportem antes McGonagall lhe dá detenção em vez de deixá-lo ir para Hogsmeade. -Ginny riu quando ela olhou para a mesa dos professores.-Ela está observando vocês dois.

-Desculpe, não poderia ajudá-la. -Tobias sorriu então moveu a mão para que ambos se sentou na mesa.

-Você me deve um grande momento para fazer isso, eu estou tão duro como uma rocha.

-Caramba Harry, nós não quer ouvi-lo. -disse Ron.

-Tudo bem, eu vou mantê-lo decente, mas é verdade.-Harry riu, depois começou a comer, Tobias, Ron, Ginny e Seamus começou a comer como muito mais de seus amigos sentou-se para comer bem, mas a conversa nunca parou.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmm**

**Esse Harry cada dia mais pervertido com o que passa.**

**Espero que gostem do capitulo e comentem**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo quinze**

Na manhã de fim de semana Hogsmeade, Harry, Tobias e todos os seus amigos se reuniram fora do castelo. Uma vez que todos eles estavam juntos, eles desciam a longa viagem. Michael e Isobel andando pela longa viagem, bem como, mas não perto de Harry e seu grupo de amigos. Eles fizeram notar uma grande quantidade de Slytherin também de caminhar em direção aos portões e se perguntou se eles estavam indo para tentar algo em Hogsmeade. Harry deve ter notado eles, então ele virou a cabeça para o lado, sem olhar para os aurores, mas o suficiente para que ele pudesse vê-los, em seguida, colocar a mão para deixar Michael sabia que ele tinha notado e seria cuidadoso.

Depois de passar em todas as lojas que tinham sido querendo entrar, eles finalmente entraram em Gemialidades Weasley, nenhum deles sabia se George teria a loja Hogsmeade pronto para a primeira visita, mas ele fez e todos não podia esperar para estoque -se em coisas para irritar Filch. Tobias estava olhando ao redor em toda parte fazendo Harry rir. Quando ele percebe Tobias estava interessado em determinado produto, mas nunca os pegou ou comprou nada, algo ocorreu a Harry. Tobias era órfão e, provavelmente, nunca teve qualquer dinheiro. Então Harry agiu como ele estava comprando um monte de produtos, novamente George não iria cobrar Harry.

-George, que era apenas para ajudar e eu não precisávamos disso. Você não pode continuar se recusando a me cobrar.

-Sim, eu posso, porque se não fosse por você, Fred e eu nunca teria sido capaz de abrir nossa loja. Mas você o que nunca foi dito que você tem uma pequena porcentagem da loja. Nós dois queríamos isso, mas sabia que você não ia gostar, então fizemos isso cinco por cento.

-George. -Harry olhou.-Você sabe que eu não preciso disso, você deve ter visto que a seus pais, em vez de mim.

-Eu certifique-se mãe e meu pai obter alguns dos nossos profetas Harry, mas Fred e eu falamos não muito tempo antes de morrer. Ele disse que eu não podia deixar você me convencer do contrário.

-Você não joga limpo George. -Harry suspirou.-Tudo bem, mas não é como se eu nunca mais vou usar esse dinheiro.-Harry viu Tobias olhando confuso e assim o fez George.

-Quando Harry ganhou o Torneio Tribruxo, ele não queria o dinheiro, então ele fez o meu irmão Fred e eu levá-la. Ele disse que com Voldemort de volta todos nós poderíamos fazer com uma risada. Assim que mil galeões nos ajudar a começar a nossa primeira loja, que é no Beco Diagonal. Quando ele decolou, abrimos um presente.

-Oh bem, eu queria saber o que você estava falando. Eu li sobre o Torneio Tribruxo e como você teve de enfrentar um dragão.

-Sim, isso queimar eu tem no meu pescoço e no braço, que aconteceu em seguida, e minha Firebolt ficou chamuscada bem, nunca voou logo em seguida. Mas nós compramos o que queríamos mesmo que nunca pagou, mas precisamos ir. Eu quero apresentar Tobias a Aberforth.

-Bem, eu acho que vocês dois ficam bem juntos e eu tenho certeza mãe vai quando ela vir-lo-lo no Natal. Mas espero que ela questione tanto de você sobre coisas pessoais, se você me entende. Ela ainda pensa que eram todos muito jovens para o sexo, mesmo Bill e seu casamento e esperando um bebê.

-Eu sei o que sua é mãe é como, nós vamos agir agradável e inocente, como virgens.

-Mesmo se você não é do que eu tenho ouvido. Agora pegue o seu homem para satisfazer velho Ab.

-Nos veremos George. -Harry e Tobias deixou a loja e se dirigiu em direção ao Hogsmeade. Eles entraram e para o bar. -Não é tão escuro aqui a última vez que eu vi.

-Decidido desde Comensais da Morte não estão aqui o tempo todo mais, eu poderia tentar atrair alguns melhores clientela. Como você está fazendo Harry. Aberforth estendeu a mão e Harry apertou.

-Faz bem Ab, este é o meu parceiro, Tobias Princeton, Tobias, Aberforth Dumbledore.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo. -Tobias apertou a mão do velho.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo e eu sempre serei seu amigo, enquanto você tratar Harry direito. Ele significa muito para mim, este jovem rapaz teimoso.

Harry riu. -Eu estou aprendendo a não ser tão teimoso, mas Tobias é bom para mim. Então você não ter tido qualquer dos que ainda vem aqui?

-Ocasionalmente, mas eu aponto minha varinha para eles e eles fogem agora, a sua não é o mesmo sem o seu senhor. Eu não ouvi muito sobre as últimas semanas, então o que está acontecendo lá fora?

-Não muito, existem algumas ameaças contra mim. Kingsley colocar três aurores em Hogwarts e eles têm um espião Slytherin que está deixando que eles saibam o que está acontecendo. Ele ouviu-os dizer que eles estavam indo para ir atrás de Ginny Weasley, pensando que estávamos juntos. Mas até lá, todos sabiam que eu estava com Tobias. Assim, a AD está treinando novamente, principalmente eu estou lá para treinar Tobias e os outros para se certificar de que treinamos e não beijar o tempo todo.

-Eu sei que você é bom e muito usado para tudo isso, só não deixe que o seu lapso de atenção. Essas crianças foram educadas para odiar você e seu nome companheiro. Eles não vão desistir facilmente.

-Eu sei, mas por algum motivo eles não me preocupar muito. É parecido com o que você disse, eles não são muito sem seu senhor. Mesmo que estamos levando a sério, eu não posso vê-los a tentar qualquer coisa. Eu acho que é apenas a maneira que eles foram trazidos, hábito difícil de quebrar.

-Você provavelmente está certo, especialmente com a forma como eles se dispersam quando vêem minha varinha. Eu posso não ser tão rápido como eu costumava ser ou tão poderoso como o meu irmão, mas eles simplesmente não parecem tê-lo em mais.

-Você é poderoso Ab, eu te vi naquela noite. Você é irmão, se você não se importa que eu diga, ele era uma aberração com seu poder e tão extremamente inteligente. Mas eu não estaria vivo hoje se não fosse por ele. Assim, mesmo que eu fiz ficar bravo com ele um monte, eu ainda gostava dele e ele queria dizer muito para mim.

-Eu sei que ele fez, assim como você fez com ele. Mas eu queria te perguntar uma coisa embora. Ouvi como todos, que ele bateu-lhe com a maldição da morte novamente. Os Comensais da Morte todos pensou tanto de você morreu. Você pode me dizer o que aconteceu?

-Eu acho que você merece Ab, então sim. Mas nós dois foi nocauteado, ou algo assim. Mas nós fomos a algum lugar. Eu vi o que restava de sua alma, esta pequena coisa repugnante desfigurado. Eu estava olhando para ele, em primeiro lugar não perceber que era ele e queria ajudar. Em seguida, seu irmão caminha até mim e me diz que eu não posso ajudar. Ele explicou tudo durante esse tempo. Tudo sobre que ser Voldemort alma, por que ele esperou lá para mim, tudo sobre a sua irmã e Gellert. Então você sabe o que ele disse Ab, que me chocou mais do que perceber que eu não era tecnicamente morto.

-Sei que meu irmão, eu poderia esperar era algo que provavelmente chocou em silêncio.

-Praticamente, ele me deu uma escolha, ele disse que eu poderia, como ele dizia, bordo de um trem, ir para onde você vai quando você morrer, ou voltar e terminar Voldemort fora para sempre. Eu considerei seriamente acontecendo, eu pensava na época, eu queria ir estar com Sirius e os meus pais. Imaginei que essa vida tinha sido uma merda, então o que eu estava deixando para trás. Então eu pensei em todos vocês de volta ao castelo, e da profecia. Eu tive que voltar, porque ele ia ser ele ou eu, então eu voltei.

-Você me faz lembrar muito do meu irmão, quando ele era jovem. Indo sempre em sobre o que era a coisa certa para todos. Agora, já que eu sei que vocês provavelmente querem passar algum tempo sozinho. -Aberforth se virou e pegou uma chave. -Vá porque você tem a chance.

Harry riu e pegou a chave. Você é como se você estivesse irmão, me conhecer Ab, obrigado. -Harry levou Tobias mão e levou-o até um dos quartos onde tomaram imediatamente suas roupas e suas mãos estavam em torno de ereções do outro como seus lábios estavam do outro. Eles se hospedaram no quarto para as próximas horas fazendo o máximo de estar completamente sozinho e eles não estavam indo para desperdiçá-la.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Esses dois só pensam em fazer sexo pelo jeito!**

**Então só faltam mais seis capítulos para a final da fic**

**Espero que vocês gostem e comentem**

**Ate breve!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo dezesseis**

Assim que Harry e Tobias entraram na casa de Harry no Natal, que nunca perdeu a qualquer hora. Eles deixaram cair suas malas de roupas e Harry puxou Tobias até seu quarto. Ambos havíamos haviam estado tão ocupados ultimamente que eles não tinham tido tempo para estar juntos, não apenas com o trabalho, a formação em sala de exigência e assistir aos jogos de Quadribol. Assim, o momento em que suas roupas tinham ido embora, Harry caiu de joelhos na frente de Tobias e imediatamente começou a lamber e chupar em todos os lugares. Harry não conseguia o suficiente de Tobias e mostrou-lhe exatamente como ele se sentia. Depois de Harry tinha algum tempo em Tobias, ele teve Harry deitado sobre a cama e ele foi para baixo entre as pernas de Harry dando Harry cada bit de prazer que ele podia.

Ao longo dos próximos dias, Harry e Tobias quase deixaram a cama, mas eles fizeram falar muito. Realmente conhecer uns aos outros, porque em Hogwarts, a conversa foi principalmente sobre o que estava acontecendo lá e que tinha ido ao longo dos últimos anos. Então, finalmente, eles estavam dizendo uns aos outras coisas sobre suas vidas e que eles querem no futuro.

Harry e Tobias estavam sentados no sofá, beijando e, ocasionalmente, de falar, mas sempre comovente.

-Você disse antes que você fosse uma semana de idade e um bilhete foi deixado com você. Diga-me o que ele disse, se você se sentir confortável com a dizer-me.

-Ele realmente não dizer muito, só o meu nome e que havia uma guerra acontecendo por aqui. Havia uma coisa estranha embora. Eles disseram que meu nome era para o pai do meu pai, mas meu pai odiava o pai e explicou que se alguém tentasse me encontrar, que me nomear depois que um homem que odiava teria jogado fora. Eu só podia supor que Voldemort queria dizer e seus Comensais da Morte. Então, meu pai deve ter tido algo a ver com eles ou lutar contra eles, eu não tenho nenhuma idéia realmente. Mas eles também disseram meu sobrenome não era exatamente o sobrenome do meu pai. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que isso significa tanto. Você quer vê-lo, eu sempre manter essa carta comigo?

-Se você quiser baby. -Harry assistiu Tobias ir no andar de cima e pensou sobre o que ele disse. Nomeado após um avô o pai odiava, assim que olhou para Harry como Tobias poderia ter sido em perigo, o mesmo com o último nome, não é exatamente o nome do pai. Talvez Princeton fosse uma combinação de um nome ou algo assim.

Tobias sentou ao lado de Harry, com muito cuidado se desenrolou a nota, em seguida, entregou-o a Harry e observou-o ler.

-Eu acho que você é bebê direito, parece que eles precisavam para escondê-lo. Se você quiser pesquisar, eu não me importaria de ajudá-lo. Eu sei o que é bem mais ou menos. Eu sei que meus pais eram, mas eu não sei nada sobre eles, apenas alguns fatos básicos. Tobias não é um nome comum, de modo que não seria muito desses.

-Essa é uma razão pela qual eu decidi vir para cá, eu pensei que eu poderia ser capaz de encontrar algo. Então, talvez depois que eu terminar Hogwarts, nós poderíamos fazer um pouco de pesquisa.

-Nós poderíamos e há um departamento de registros do ministério, juntamente com registros de Hogwarts. Cada criança mágica foi lá, por isso, se um Tobias era um estudante, que pode ser capaz de descobrir alguma coisa até chegarmos ao ministério.

-Eu gostaria disso Harry, eu só quero saber algo sobre eles, até mesmo os seus nomes reais seriam bons. Mas você percebe o quão tarde é e nós não precisamos de se levantar cedo, você disse isso, temos um longo dia de amanhã. Provavelmente será emocional, bem, indo para a casa de seus pais foram assassinados no amor.

-Sim, eu sei, mas eu realmente quero ir lá, então vamos banho e dormir, porque ele vai ser um longo dia. -Harry dobrado cuidadosamente a carta, entregou-a a Tobias, em seguida, eles foram lá em cima. Eles banho juntos antes de ir para a cama. Harry assistiu Tobias até que ele caiu no sono, então ele ficou muito suavemente para fora da cama, tenho a nota do saco de Tobias, então pegou sua velha bolsa quando ele desceu as escadas para seu escritório. -Algo sobre essa nota, algo familiar. -Harry desdobrou nota Tobias.-então puxou a velha carta Harry teve que sua mãe enviou a Sirius quando seus pais estavam escondidos. Ele os colocou lado a lado e olhou para a escrita, a mesma escrita. Harry sabia que algumas pessoas poderiam escrever como as outras pessoas, mas tudo, cada letra era a mesma: - Minha mãe escreveu isto, é o mesmo. Isso significaria Tobias é meu irmão. Mas por que eles mandá-lo embora e aonde o nome de Tobias venha. Não houve Potters com esse nome, Sirius tinha dito Harry o nome de seu avô e bisavô, ele é o pai não tinha irmãos. Não era do Evan do, havia apenas duas meninas, e seu pai não era um Tobias quer. Tobias cabelo é preto, como os de Harry, mas plana, em linha reta. -Harry ficou olhando para as letras e pensou que talvez ele não fosse escrito de sua mãe, mas ele precisava descobrir. Outra coisa que incomodou Harry, o nome de Princeton, que soava familiar para Harry, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia colocá-lo. Ele sabia que ele provavelmente poderia perguntar a Hermione, ela se lembrava de tudo. Mas Harry estava confuso, ele havia se apaixonado por Tobias e se ele acabou por ser o seu próprio irmão, o que ia acontecer. Será que ele poderia ficar com Tobias, ou será que precisa parte. Harry odiava pensar que, Tobias foi à melhor coisa que tinha acontecido com ele e ele não queria desistir dele. Por isso, ele precisava saber com certeza e esperava que ele encontrasse algo na casa de seu pai com a escrita de sua mãe. Harry dobrado delicadamente sua carta e colocá-lo em sua bolsa, então dobrada carta Tobias e se dirigiu de volta para cima. Ele colocou a carta de volta no saco Tobias então subiu na cama e colocou a cabeça no peito do homem que amava o homem que ele queria passar o resto de sua vida. Então Harry tinha um monte de pensamento para fazer sobre o que ele ia fazer, se se descobriu que eles eram irmãos.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry tentou agir como sempre fazia. Ele não queria Tobias de pegar em qualquer coisa, não até que ele sabia com certeza. Então, eles conversavam alegremente enquanto comiam café da manhã, em seguida, Harry passou o braço em torno de Tobias e caminharam lentamente pela cidade até chegarem a casa.

Tobias olhou para o telhado em ruínas. -Se você fosse um bebê, você teria sido no andar de cima, certo?

-Pelo que eu soube, sim, meu pai morreu no andar de baixo, tentando alguma coisa para mim e minha mãe proteger. Minha mãe morreu no andar de cima no meu quarto. Hagrid foi o que me tirou de lá naquela noite. Ele disse que eu devia estar chorando, meu rosto estava molhado, as folhas estavam molhados, mas também havia sangue no meu rosto.

-Por isso, sangrou, fez o outro?

-Sim, ele fez, mas vamos entrar antes que alguém nos viu. Uns montes de pessoas visitam esta casa. Harry deu um passo à porta, hesitou por um minuto, em seguida, lentamente abriu. Harry e Tobias entraram na casa Potter. Mas Harry sabia o que queria fazer, então ele olhou em volta, até que encontrou um quarto, parecia uma biblioteca parte, escritório parte. Harry sentou-se à mesa, olhando para algumas das coisas de seus pais. Ele sabia Tobias estava olhando para ele, mas ele precisava encontrar algo escrito por sua mãe. Ele procurou cada gaveta e fez encontrar algumas cartas, mas que eram de outros para os meus pais. Por fim, ele subiu para o seu quarto. Harry sentiu-se sufocar um pouco, mas ele precisava se concentrar. Então, ele começou a procurar quarto de seu pai e teve sorte. Sua mãe tinha um diário, escondido no fundo de sua cômoda. Ele fez parecer que ele queria que alguns dos seus pais as coisas, então ele pegou um livro de seu pai deve ter sido ler na cama. Ele também tomou algumas coisas da cozinha, apenas coisas cotidianas, como um bule de chá e ele viu uma bela estátua de coruja, então ele tomou isso como bem antes de os dois jovens acabou por trás em casa de Harry.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Será mesmo que eles são irmãos? Merlin!**

**Espero que vocês gostem e comentem**

**Vejo vocês em breve**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo dezessete**

Mais uma vez, naquela noite, quando Tobias estava dormindo, Harry pegou a carta e diário de sua mãe e sentou-se em seu escritório. Ele mais uma vez em relação à escrita, para Harry, que era o mesmo. Então, ele começou a ler o diário de sua mãe e esperava que houvesse alguma coisa lá dentro que mencionou outro bebê. Harry ler tudo sobre ele, quando seus pais descobriram que estavam esperando por ele e que eles estavam indo para chamar-lhe se ele era um menino ou uma menina. Harry ler sobre como seu pai se recusou a colocá-lo para baixo quando o trouxe para casa de St Mungo, o que fez Harry sorrir quando leu isso. Ele continuou lendo, então ele achou, sua mãe ficou grávida de novo, ele tinha três meses de idade. Harry sabia que a diferença de idade entre ele e Tobias, de modo que faria sentido. Ele continuou a ler em seguida, caiu o diário de sua mãe no chão pensando nas palavras que ele havia lido. Sua mãe teve um caso, o bebê não era James Potter. Mesmo que chocou Harry a sua própria alma, era que sua mãe tinha dormido com e quem era o pai do bebê. Para Harry, fazia sentido, então o nome Tobias veio a ele. Avô Tobias foi nomeado Tobias, mas seu sobrenome não era Princeton, foi Snape. Tobias Snape era o pai de Severus Snape, sua mãe era Eileen Prince, Princeton, tudo caiu junto para Harry. Primeiro que a mãe dormiu com Snape, ficou grávida, em seguida, levou o bebê para a Austrália. Ele nunca ler se era para mantê-lo de seu marido ou Snape, ou mesmo se eles sabiam. Harry não se importava com esse direito, então, tudo o que importava era o fato de que Tobias, o homem que havia se apaixonado era seu meio-irmão. O que eles estavam fazendo era classificado como ilegal, mas ninguém além de Harry sabia. Deveria contar Tobias, ele deveria guardar para si, ele deve quebrá-lo fora todos juntos. Mas quando Harry pensado nisso, ele sentiu a dor que atravessou a sua própria alma. Não, pensou, não, ele amava Tobias, Tobias foi à melhor coisa que já aconteceu para Harry e ele não ia perdê-lo. Então, agora ele sabia que ia ficar com ele, ele teve que decidir se ele nunca ia contar Tobias à verdade, porque se ele pesquisou, Tobias pode descobrir quem é seu pai, mas não sua mãe, ele não seria capaz de resolver isso, poderia Harry correr esse risco. Então, ele não parava de pensar sobre o que ele acreditava, por uma relação de trabalho, ambas as partes tiveram que ser sincero, não podiam manter as coisas um do outro ou mentira. Assim, Harry sentiu mais confuso, porque ele não tinha certeza de que ele poderia ficar com Tobias e não lhe dizer a verdade. Mas o que se Tobias decidiu o relacionamento deles era errado, Harry poderia perdê-lo. Então, ele sabia que tinha um monte de pensamento para fazer. Então, ele trancou o diário de sua mãe, em sua mesa, dobrado carta de Tobias e voltou para o seu quarto.

No dia seguinte, Harry e Tobias foi às compras. Harry explicou que desde que ele foi capaz de acessar seus cofres, ele queria comprar todos algo para o Natal. Mas ele fez questão de dizer Tobias ele não precisa, nem mesmo para ele. Finalmente Tobias disse que ele não tem um monte, mas uma pequena quantidade de dinheiro foi deixada para ele por seus pais, o suficiente para mantê-lo ir por mais alguns anos. Então Tobias disse que queria comprar para Harry alguma coisa, mas não seria muito caro. Harry cedeu e manteve dando dicas sobre alguns livros sobre aurores e magia avançada que ele gostaria de possuir. Harry fez questão de olhar para eles por que ele estava à procura de livros para Hermione. Harry fez encontrar o que ele queria para Tobias, mas com a ajuda de Hermione, que tinha enviado uma coruja de Hogwarts para encomendar algo especial para Tobias Harry queria pegá-lo, mas era para ser entregue para a casa.

Depois de terminar as suas compras, com Tobias sendo chocado com a quantidade Harry passou e comprou algo para todos os Weasley, Hermione, ele, Aberforth, Andrômeda e Teddy que iam ser na Toca para o Natal.

Manhã de Natal, Harry e Tobias regado antes de sentar-se na cama e entregou um ao outro os seus presentes. Harry ficou surpreso, Tobias não apenas obter-lhe alguns livros, ele também comprou uma cinta varinha, um que poderia anexar ao seu braço ou perna.

-Caramba querido, isso é fabuloso e pode finalmente parar de me manter minha varinha no bolso de trás. -Harry olhou para a alça de varinha antes beijando Tobias.-Agora, abra o seu.

Tobias rasgou o papel e encontraram livros sobre a cura, mas ele também encontrou um caso curandeiros, cheio de tudo o que ele precisa, quando ele começou como um curandeiro.

-Oh Harry. -Tobias olhou para os seus presentes, em seguida, empurrou Harry de volta, subiu em cima dele e começou a beijá-lo apaixonadamente.

Quando seus lábios se separaram, Harry riu. -Eu levo isto do que maravilhoso amasso, você gosta de seus presentes.

-Sim, a sua perfeita, eu os amo. -Tobias mordeu o lábio por um minuto.-Como eu te amo.

Os olhos de Harry ampliar, ele não sabia como Tobias sentia e ele sabia o que queria fazer com a informação que ele havia descoberto, em seguida, Harry começou a beijar Tobias novamente.

-Eu te amo, baby, eu tenho vontade de te dizer, mas, para ser honesto, eu estava um pouco nervoso. Então, já que ambos têm admitido como nos sentimos uns sobre os outros, você vai viver aqui comigo, quando terminar Hogwarts?

Tobias sorriu, acenou com a cabeça, em seguida, beijou Harry novamente, mas sua paixão um pelo outro assumiu, como as suas mãos imediatamente envolto em torno de si.

Depois de alguma tomada de amor maravilhoso, Harry e Tobias banho novamente, em seguida, se reuniram os seus presentes, entrou na lareira e desapareceu da sua casa. Ambos saíram para a cozinha da Toca a todos os olhos sobre eles e Harry sentiu Tobias apertar sua firmeza em sua mão.

-Está tudo bem, todos vão adorar você, assim como eu faço. -Harry beijou Tobias, em seguida, fez as apresentações. Tobias ficou chocado quando a Sra. Weasley abraçou e congratulou-se com ele para a família, o que fez Harry rir. -Assim como com me querido, você é agora parte da crescente família Weasley. E só assim todos vocês sabem, Tobias está agora a viver comigo, corretamente e eu quero dizer corretamente. -Harry olhou para a Sra. Weasley, que olhou para ele, mas assim como todas as pessoas ao redor da mesa antes de Molly assentiu.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Doidos isso sim :p**

**Espero que gostem e vamo bora para os reviews!**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos quatro capítulos!**

**Ate breve**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo dezoito**

-Mesmo que eu acho que você é muito jovem, você é um adult sua vida. Eu só quero você feliz Harry e se você quer viver com Tobias, então eu tenho que aceitá-la.

-Mãe Caramba, você foi bater minha cabeça toda vez que você descobrir que eu transado alguém, e você está bem com Harry vivendo com um cara que ele só conheceu há alguns meses. - disse Charlie.-Eu admito que ele é bonito embora.

-Charlie, comporte-se. Eu posso ver o quanto Harry e Tobias se preocupam com o outro, você, não, você gosta de se divertir, nada sério, como você continuar a dizer.

-E que ele você quis dizer Charlie, Harry ou Tobias? -Ginny sorriu.

-Tanto. -Charlie rosnou: -Mas eu nunca percebi o quão bonito era Harry.

Harry riu e Tobias. -Nós estamos tomados Charlie, você precisa encontrar o seu próprio homem. - Harry e Tobias se sentou à mesa, Harry virou-se para Andrômeda, beijou sua bochecha, em seguida, ela entregou Teddy para Harry.-Tobias, conheça o meu afilhado borracho, Teddy Remus Lupin.

-Ele é bonito. -Tobias estendeu a mão e pegou uma das mãos do menino.-Então, quem ele se parece, o seu pai ou a sua mãe?

-Seu pai. -Harry e Andrômeda disseram juntos. -Remus era amigo do meu pai e do padrinho. Quando ele me disse que ele tinha me chamado padrinho, eu pensei ser um lobisomem tinha finalmente chegado a ele. Eu estava em maior perigo, por isso houve realmente uma grande chance de que eu poderia morrer e não ser em torno de Teddy.

-Ele era um lobisomem?

-Sim, mordido quando um miúdo, mas Remus usar para bloquear-se sobre as três noites, ele nunca quis machucar ninguém. -Harry podia ver Tobias foi redigido com Teddy, então ele olhou para Hermione, deu-lhe um pequeno aperto em sua mão e esperava que ela entendesse a mensagem.

-Tobias, eu espero que você não se importe, mas eu preciso de uma palavra com Harry. Eu prometo não mantê-lo por muito tempo, Ron e Ginny fará com que você não fique muito solitário.

-Eu vou ficar bem Hermione. -Tobias sorriu então Harry entregou-lhe Teddy.-Eu nunca segurei um bebê antes Harry.- ele guinchou nervosamente.

-Nem eu quando Andrômeda me entregou pela primeira vez e ele foi muito menor então. Ela vai se certificar de que está tudo bem, por isso não entre em pânico amor e eu não serei longa. -Harry beijou a cabeça de Teddy, então lábios Tobias antes de ir para a sala de estar com Hermione.

-O que se passa Harry?

-Estou feliz que você pode ainda ler-me. Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa, é pessoal, então eu preciso de você para mantê-lo para si mesmo.

-Tudo bem, então o que é isso?

Mesmo que Harry odiava mentir, ele sabia que não tinha escolha e teve sua história pronta para dizer Hermione.

-Eu descobri algumas informações sobre os meus pais, bem a minha mãe, eu fui para a casa. -Harry deu de ombros: -De qualquer forma, o que eu descobri foi que um casal que conheceu e apaixonou-se, na verdade, relacionada. Eles não sabiam de nada até que eles ficaram juntos por um longo tempo. Este foi alguém na família da minha mãe. Eles nunca souberam Hermione, mas eles se amavam e eles também decidiram que não teria filhos, mas eles não podiam dar uns aos outros também. Agora eu me lembro de ler este livro que eu encontrei na casa dos Dursley. Esta menina adotada encontrou seu verdadeiro amor, eles se casaram e tiveram filhos. Finalmente, ela descobriu que seu marido era realmente seu irmão. Depois de ler sobre este antepassado meu, eu me lembrei do livro. Você acha que isso acontece muito, ou mais do que nós sabemos?

-Eu sei que livro você quer dizer, eles fizeram isso em um filme. O homem veio para a Inglaterra em feriados, encontrou a garota, eles se apaixonaram e se casaram. Ele decidiu pesquisar sua família, pois ele sabia que seu pai veio da Inglaterra. Foi baseado em uma história verdadeira e eles tiveram três filhos, todos eles acabaram bem. Quando comecei a ler o livro, eu pensei que estava errado para eles ficarem juntos, quando eu vi o filme eu percebi que não poderia ajudá-la. Esta vida em que se encontravam foi imposta a eles. Quanto ao que você pediu, eu acho que isso acontece mais do que sabemos. Pense em nosso mundo Harry e o que acabou de passar. Há tantos órfãos agora, se uma criança pode se adotaram a sua sorte, mas normalmente um casal não pode ter mais de um filho ou irmãos. Então, essas crianças não se separam quando seus filhotes, ele poderia facilmente acontecer. Especialmente se eles são iguais e isso é que eles foram atraídos.

-Então, se era algo que eles não sabiam e um acidente, você não acha que é errado se eles ficaram juntos?

-Não, eu não faço, mas eu acredito que eles não devem ter filhos. Eu sei que há um monte de histórias sobre a consangüinidade, mas que normalmente é quando a família mantém casar dentro da família. Se for apenas uma vez, então eu não vejo por que as crianças não ficariam bem, mas eu ainda não tenho certeza que eles devem ter filhos. Você pode me dizer que ele estava do lado de sua mãe?

-Um grande, grande tio de minha mãe, algo sobre tempos difíceis, para que eles mantiveram o filho, que poderia ajudar a trabalhar na fazenda, mas a filha foi enviada a um orfanato e adotada para fora. Ela conheceu o homem que ela se apaixonou por ela quando tinha dezessete anos e ele tinha dezoito anos. Eles estavam juntos dois anos antes de finalmente se casar.

-Eu posso ver porque você me pediu para manter a mim, há um monte de pessoas que pensam que é errado. Isso acontece no mundo mágico também, todos nós já ouvimos isso. Purebloods quer se casar com puros-sangues, mas não há muito.

-Sirius me disse que quando ele me mostrou a tapeçaria. Agora o que se Ron quer saber o que você queria falar comigo sobre.

-Fácil, eu vou dizer que eu perguntei-lhe como Tobias gostava de seu presente, porque era eu que tenho que para você, para que ele não iria descobrir. Ron sabe disso e sabe também que não queria Tobias saber que você me pediu para buscá-la para ele. Assim que ele gosta?

-Amou, beijando-me sem sentido, então, me disse que me amava. Eu o amo Hermione, eu realmente fazer e eu quero uma vida com ele.

Hermione sorriu. -Você tem agora Harry e você também está morando juntos. Agora vamos voltar a ter antes de Charlie decide conversar Tobias. -Hermione colocou seu braço no de Harry e eles entrou na cozinha onde viram Charlie sentado ao lado de Tobias.-Eu te disse.

Harry deu um passo atrás de Tobias e passou os braços ao redor dele. -Eu espero que você não está tentando conversar com meu homem é você Charlie, eu poderia simplesmente ter de enfeitiçá-lo se você fez.

-Ele foi até mãe bateu com a cabeça novamente. -Ron sorriu para seu irmão: -Agora se mover tão Harry pode se sentar com Tobias, novamente, seu irmão tomadas.

-Sim, eu sei caramba, dois grandes caras olhando, eu não posso ganhar. -Charlie bufou ao riso de todos, mas ele fez mover e Harry sentou-se com Tobias, mas acabou puxando-o para o seu colo. Sentia-se muito protetor de Tobias e queria que ele tão perto quanto possível, especialmente com os olhares Charlie estava dando Tobias.

-Olhos de Charlie, Tobias é meu, você não é amor?

-Tudo o seu baby, para sempre e sempre. -Tobias sorriu para Harry, que sorriu de volta, mas assim como quase todos os outros ao redor da grande mesa Weasley desgastado. Mas eles sabiam que ia ser um grande dia e isso é o que todos queriam um grande dia com a família e bons amigos.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmmmm**

**Loucura, mas será que Harry vai contar a Tobias que eles são irmãos?**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos três capítulos**

**Ate breve**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo dezenove**

Um dia antes de Harry e Tobias foram devido a voltar para Hogwarts, Tobias movido até que ele estava deitado em cima de Harry.

-Você disse em um relacionamento do casal deve ser honesto e aberto com o outro, certo?

-Certo, eu acredito que isso. -Harry estendeu a mão e ele correu para baixo Tobias cabelo liso preto longo.

-Eu sei que algo tem sido em sua mente, algo que você não está me dizendo. No começo eu pensei que você estava tendo dúvidas sobre a pedir-me para viver com você, mas não é isso, não é?

-Não, eu quero que você viva comigo. -Harry se moveu tão Tobias saiu, então Harry sentou-se, -Há alguma coisa, eu sabia que eu ia dizer a vocês, mas eu fui adiando, porque eu estou com medo. Eu te amo tanto Tobias, você sabe que, mais do que você imagina. Eu estive tão preocupado que quando eu digo isso, você pode me deixar e querem ter nada a ver comigo.

-Isso não vai acontecer amor, eu te disse que eu te amo, nós estamos vivendo juntos, eu quero isso Harry, tudo isso.

-Eu sei que você faz, mas o que tenho a dizer é grande Tobias, realmente grande. -Harry saiu da cama e ficou olhando para fora das janelas em toda a neve que cobre as árvores.

Tobias olhou para as costas de Harry e percebeu como ele estava tenso, então ele percebeu o que Harry tinha que dizer a ele estava falando sério. Ele se levantou e passou os braços em torno de Harry.

-Posso ser grande, eu não sei até que você me diga, mas não pode mudar o que eu sinto por você.

-Espero que ele não amasse, mas eu sei que poderia. -Harry suspirou.-Eu encontrei algumas informações, eu tenho vindo a verificar algumas coisas. Veja depois que você me mostrou a carta que foi deixada com você no orfanato, notei algo.

Tobias parecia confuso e virou Harry ao redor. -O que você está falando?

-Ok. -Harry suspirou de novo.-eu reconheceu a letra, então eu comparei com outra carta que eu tinha visto, era idêntico, a escrita que quero dizer. Então eu encontrei mais algumas informações e também a prova. O que eu estou tentando dizer Tobias. -Harry hesitou por um minuto, em seguida, sentou-se os dois para baixo, levando Tobias mão na sua.-eu descobri quem são seus pais.

-Meus pais, como, me diga o que é isso tudo e como você trabalhou fora quem eram eles?

-Vamos vestir-se, também recebe a carta e eu vou lhe mostrar. -Harry se levantou, se manteve de costas para Tobias e vestido, quando ele se virou Tobias também estava vestido e tinha a carta na mão. Harry pegou sua velha bolsa, pegou a mão de Tobias e desceu as escadas para seu escritório. Ele foi até a mesa, pegou o diário de sua mãe para fora e os dois sentaram-se. -Abra sua carta. -Harry pegou sua carta fora e desdobrou. Quando Tobias teve seu deitado, Harry colocou a carta ao lado dele. -Isto é uma carta de minha mãe para o meu padrinho, ela estava pedindo-lhe para visitar o meu pai como ele estava deprimido de ser escondido por tanto tempo. Veja depois que eles descobriram sobre a profecia, o feitiço fidelius foi colocado ao redor de sua casa e meus pais não podiam sair.

Tobias olhou para ambas as letras. -É a mesma coisa escrita, você está dizendo que seus pais eram meus pais?

-Nós temos a mesma mãe Tobias, não pai. -Harry abriu o diário de sua mãe e entregou-a a Tobias para ler:-Ela teve um caso e ficou grávida de você.-Harry assistiu Tobias ler a escrita de sua mãe.

-Para além da escrita de ser o mesmo, ele não me menciona pelo nome ou sobre a tomada de mim embora. Então, como você pode ser positivo esse bebê significa?

-Trata-se de seu pai e que você está carta dizia. Eileen Prince era a mãe de seu pai, ela se casou com um homem que seu pai fez ódio, seu nome era Tobias Snape. Você não vê Tobias, Prince, Princeton e Tobias. Você é a idade exata de quando minha mãe teria tido o bebê, o que significa que somos meio-irmãos.

-Em primeiro lugar. -Tobias fechou os olhos por um minuto.- eu ouvi o nome Snape, ele era um professor em Hogwarts. Eu ouvi dizer que ele lhe deu um pouco de memória. Então me diga sobre este gajo Snape.

-Ok, ele foi o mestre de poções por anos, ele era um bastardo, um Slytherin, um ex-Comensal da Morte e me odiava porque eu parecido com o meu pai. Snape cresceu com minha mãe, ele a amava, mas ele começou a se envolver com o primeiro lote de Comensais da Morte e que causou uma briga entre minha mãe e Snape, então minha mãe se casou com o meu pai. Quando ela morreu, Dumbledore pediu-lhe para voltar para o lado bom e ajudar a proteger-me e ele usou o argumento de que eu tinha olhos de minha mãe. Ele ajudava mesmo se ele ainda me odiava e que foi só porque eu pareço com meu pai, o homem que se casou. Lendo o diário, percebi mãe e meu pai estava tendo problemas por causa do que eles estavam passando. Um dia, mãe foi para fora, usando a capa de meu pai e ela viu Snape, eles ficaram conversando, se fossem velhos amigos. Ela acabou chorando nos braços de Snape, ele se aproveitou disso, tiveram relações sexuais, ela descobriu que estava grávida. Ela escreveu aquele bilhete, você levou para a Austrália por uma razão Tobias, para mantê-lo vivo. Era eu a profecia estava prestes, ele estava indo para fazer qualquer coisa para chegar até mim, se isso significasse matar quem estava comigo, então isso é o que ele faria. Minha mãe escreveu que, embora ela odiasse a pensar que, se eu estava morto e ela sobreviveu, em seguida, ela ainda teria um filho vivo, você. -Harry sentiu-se sufocar-se, então ele se levantou e foi para a sala de estar e olhou para fora das grandes janelas com vista para as árvores cobertos de neve que cercavam seu jardim.

Tobias ficou olhando para a carta que foi deixada com ele, em seguida, começou a ler o diário. No momento em que ele terminou, ele percebeu Lily Potter era sua mãe e ela o amava, mas também significou Harry era seu meio-irmão e eles estavam em um relacionamento. É por isso que Harry estava com medo, dois irmãos, os meio-irmãos e eles estavam fazendo sexo. Ele sentou-se ali, pensando que seus olhos ficaram no diário. Harry sabia disso, mas ainda fez amor com ele, seu próprio irmão. Tobias amava Harry, mas ele poderia ficar sabendo o que estavam fazendo. Foi considerado errado para estar em um relacionamento sexual com um parente tão próximo conjunto. Tobias não sabia quanto tempo ele ficou lá até que ele sentiu Harry sentar ao lado dele novamente. Ele olhou para cima e viu a dor no rosto de Harry, a dor que sentia em seu próprio coração. Tobias colocar o diário e carta para baixo, em seguida, passou os braços ao redor de Harry e os dois homens jovens acabaram chorando nos braços um do outro porque eles sabiam que essa relação deve terminar, mas nenhum deles queria que ela terminasse. Então, agora eles tinham um monte de pensamento para fazer, ficar ou dar um ao outro apenas por causa das leis que dizem que dois irmãos não podem ter uma vida juntos, uma vida que envolvia sexo, uma relação classificada como incesto.

-z-z-z-z-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**E agora Zé? Como vai ficar a coisa preta? **

**Espero que vocês gostem e comentem e vamo bora para o penúltimo capitulo da fic?**

**Bora para os reviews?**

**Ate breve**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo vinte**

Naquela noite, Harry e Tobias dormiram juntos na mesma cama, mas foi a primeira vez que eles nunca fizeram amor e que nunca falou muito mal. Ambos Harry e Tobias eram um pouco estranho com o outro. Harry desesperadamente queria saber o que Tobias estava pensando, se ele ia sair ou não, mas ele também sabia que precisava dar Tobias tempo para trabalhar até o fim.

Eles voltaram para Hogwarts, tentou agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo, mas é claro que todo mundo percebeu que Harry e Tobias não estavam dando uns amassos, mal falava e eles não passar tanto tempo juntos. Sempre que alguém tentou falar com eles sobre o que estava acontecendo, eles disseram que era pessoal e para deixá-lo sozinho.

Durante o próximo par de meses todos, incluindo os aurores estavam preocupados com Harry e Tobias. Eles notaram Harry quase não comia, ele estava ficando para trás em seus estudos, mas assim era Tobias. Michael tentou falar com Harry para que ele pudesse fazer o seu dever como um auror e manter ambos protegidos, mas Harry acabou gritando com Michael para deixá-lo sozinho antes de correr.

Harry estava sentado na mesa da Gryffindor, empurrando sua comida ao redor no seu prato quando um estudante do primeiro ano entregou-lhe uma carta. Harry leu a carta em seguida, dirigiu-se ao escritório diretora. Ele bateu na porta e ouvi-aela chamar a entrar, ele suspirou, porque ele sabia que ela ia perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Harry abriu a porta, entrou e fechou-a atrás de si.

-Você queria me ver Professora.

Minerva podia ver como Harry estava deprimido e quanto peso que tinha perdido: - Sim, eu Harry, ter um assento, por favor. -ela esperou até que ele se sentou.-Todos nós já percebeu que algo está acontecendo com você e Tobias.

-Eu não quero falar sobre isso Professora, é a minha vida pessoal, e nada a ver com aqui ou ser um estudante. Então, por favor, fique de fora. -Harry disse sem rodeios.

-Eu vou deixar o fato de ir que você falou como que só porque eu sei que você está chateado, mas eu também sei o motivo.

A cabeça de Harry se ergueu. Você não pode ninguém sabe e eu não quero que ninguém saiba.

-Eu sei, eu não tinha certeza se eu deveria dizer alguma coisa quando eu encontrei primeiramente sobre você e Tobias. Eu deveria ter dito alguma coisa, então, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me tirar esse olhar satisfeito de seu rosto. Todos os anos aqui Harry, eu nunca vi você tão feliz, não uma vez, não até você e Tobias começou essa relação. Eu sabia que era errado e eu sabia que eu deveria ter parado, mas eu não impedi-lo.

-O que você sabe e como você poderia saber?

-O que eu sei é que você e Tobias são meio-irmãos. Como eu sabia era que eu trabalhei para fora depois de ouvir seu nome. Eu não poderia ter conhecido Tobias Snape Harry, porque ele era um trouxa, mas eu conhecia Eileen Prince. Tobias tem características muito semelhantes de sua avó e tem o cabelo de seu pai. No começo eu só trabalhava que ele era filho de Severus, mas depois de fazer um monte de pensamento da época em que foi concebido, percebi que era também o tempo que seus pais estavam tendo um monte de problemas. Eles estavam escondidos, eles sob uma enorme quantidade de stress. Eles ouviram o filho era ou ser morto ou se tornar assassino, não é algo qualquer pai quer ouvir. Então descobrimos Lily estava grávida, ela desapareceu logo depois de dar à luz um filho. James e Lily disseram Albus que eles queriam ter certeza de um de seus filhos sobreviveram, mesmo que não o fez. Eles esperavam Albus poderia protegê-lo, mas também sabia o que era como Voldemort. Lily e James ainda disseram Albus eles estavam pensando em levá-lo tão longe assim. Deixá-lo em outro orfanato em outro país, com outro nome. Albus explicou que não teria parado Voldemort. No momento em que você descobriu que era mágicas você teria acabou indo para o qual nunca escola como a nossa no país você estava vivendo. Ele tinha espiões por toda parte, em todos os países. Você se parece com o seu pai, Harry, que teria sido muito fácil para ele encontrá-lo.

Harry olhou para suas mãos, sentiu as lágrimas em seus olhos. -Eu o amo, e ele está quebrando meu coração sabendo que não podemos estar juntos.

-Por que não pode?

A cabeça de Harry se ergueu novamente. -Ele é meu irmão Professora, assim como você pode dizer isso. Eu quero, eu não me importo que estejam relacionados, mas é contra a lei. Eu quero ser um auror, cumprir a lei, assim como eu posso fazer isso e quebrá-lo ao mesmo tempo?

-Harry, escute-me. Minerva levantou-se e ajoelhou-se ao lado de Harry. -Houve momentos, de volta quando os fundadores construíram Hogwarts quando não era contra a lei. Naquela época, a única coisa que as pessoas não o fazem se irmão e irmã estavam de ter filhos. Sim, a lei hoje, é que você não pode ter uma relação sexual com um parente próximo. Essas leis foram feitas, principalmente, por causa do que foi chamado de consangüinidade, porque no mundo mágico, quando isso aconteceu, a criança parecia ter nascido com nenhuma mágica ou quase nenhuma magia. Você e Tobias são homens Harry, você não vai ter filhos. Outra coisa, você é meio-irmãos, irmãos não completos e encontrou-se nesta situação por causa de Voldemort. Vocês foram separados quando crianças, em seguida, encontraram-se mutuamente. Pense nisso Harry, neste mundo, mágico e trouxa, é um mundo grande, com muita gente e vocês dois se encontraram. Você percebe como isso é raro, o quão incrível o que é. Eu trabalhei para fora você e Tobias eram meio-irmãos, não muito tempo depois que você começou essa relação e eu nunca disse nada ou tentaram impedi-lo de estar juntos e você sabe por quê?

Harry balançou a cabeça. Por quê?

-Eu podia ver como ele era bom para você e você para ele. Talvez se eu trabalhei para fora mais cedo e disse-lhe, então você pode ter acabado de se tornar irmãos e nada mais. Mas também vi os olhares que se passaram entre você e Tobias na primeira noite. Então, cada vez que eu vi você e Tobias, os olhares que você deu uns aos outros, bem, vamos apenas dizer que eles poderiam ter definido o grande salão em chamas.

Harry corou. –Professora. -Harry olhou para baixo de novo. - eu o amo muito, ele me ama e que ambos queremos ficar juntos, mas o que se as pessoas descobrissem. É uma maravilha Hermione não tem funcionado para fora. Ela foi à única que me contou sobre Eileen Prince e Tobias Snape. Isso é quando nós estávamos tentando descobrir quem é o príncipe mestiço foi. -Harry olhou para seu professor: -Você não vai pensar menos de nós se ficarmos juntos?

-Não, eu não faria isso. Esse tipo de situação já aconteceu antes, aconteceu muito na verdade. Conheço casais que são irmão e irmã que passaram a ter filhos e as crianças estavam bem, mas sei também que algumas crianças que se acabam por ser squibs. Mas, como eu já disse, você e Tobias são homens, um casal gay, você não vai ter filhos com o outro. Você pode sempre obter uma mulher grávida, mas que seria diferente, já que não seria tanto a sua, que é biologicamente. Então Harry não desista o que você queria há muito tempo, a família e não apenas porque você e Tobias são meio-irmãos, vocês são uma família, um casal de namorados que pertencem um ao outro. Nós todos vimos à diferença em você desde que você e Tobias ficam juntos, você nunca esteve mais feliz e você merece que Harry, você merece ser feliz. Agora, por que você não vai encontrar Tobias e conversar sobre isso com ele?

Harry lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. -Obrigado Professora.-Harry acenou com a cabeça, em seguida, levantou-se e saiu do escritório. Ele queria Tobias e esperava Tobias queria que ele, agora ele só tinha que encontrá-lo e que precisava falar tudo e Harry só esperava que corresse bem.

-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Realmente antigamente acontecia muito isso... Conheço uma amiga que se casou com um primo de primeiro grau e ela disse que suas famílias se casam entre famílias... Coisa esquisita e rara de se ver hoje em dia!**

**Espero que vocês estejam preparadas para a final da fic!**

**Ate breve**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo vinte e um**

Como Harry estava andando pelo corredor longe do escritório da Professora McGonagall, viu Tobias com Michael e o olhar no rosto de ambos disse instantaneamente Harry algo estava acontecendo. Harry olhou para Tobias, em seguida, eles estavam nos braços um do outro.

-O que está errado?

-Nada de mais Harry, mas algo aconteceu. Por que você não vem com a gente para o escritório da Professora McGonagall e vou explicar para vocês dois.

-Sim, tudo bem. -Harry deu uma olhada Tobias, em seguida, beijou os lábios.-Tudo vai ficar bem, vamos falar em breve.

-Tudo bem. -Tobias assentiu e deu a Harry um sorriso deixando-o saber que ele tomou sua decisão, ele queria estar com Harry, tanto como Harry queria estar com ele.

Os três homens subiram a escada em espiral. -Eu acabei de vir aqui.

Michael acenou com a cabeça, em seguida, bateu na porta. Eles ouviram Minerva chamada para entrar, para Michael abriu a porta e os três degraus dentro de seu escritório.

-Desculpe incomodá-lo Minerva, mas temos algumas notícias sobre essas ameaças.

-Vá Michael. -Minerva deu Harry e Tobias um aceno de cabeça antes de enfrentar o auror novamente.

-Eles, os três de Slytherin falaram sobre decidiu que era hora de seu ataque. Ele como todos nós ter notado Harry e Tobias não foram gastar todo o seu tempo juntos, mas ele também notou que Harry e Tobias não foram felizes. Ele esgueirou-se em Tobias, mas eles não sabiam que Ginny Weasley não estava muito atrás. Entre ambos Tobias e Ginny, eles tinham os três desarmados e encadernados. Leslie e Isobel tê-los levado de volta para o escritório auror para perguntas. Ginny e Tobias tem tanto disse-nos o que aconteceu e suas histórias coincidem. Eles estavam indo para tomar Tobias, certifique-se de Harry descobriram então eles iam matar Harry.

-Depois de ouvir tudo, eu sabia que Harry iria consegui-los e que ele poderia ter sido morto, eles iam me matar, mas queria na frente de Harry. Eles disseram que, eles queriam que Harry me ver morresse, então eles iam matá-lo como vingança por seus pais serem mortos. Eu estava apenas deixando minha varinha escorregar pelo meu braço quando Ginny desarmou o primeiro. Nós começamos a lutar por sorte formação de Harry trabalhou e lembrei-me o que fazer. Eu tenho um, Ginny ficou o outro também. Ela ligava, eu corri para chegar Michael, Isobel e Leslie.

-Então eu sou, por favor, você é senhorita Weasley são muito bem o Sr. Princeton. Você provavelmente vai precisar de suas declarações e eles poderiam ter de serem testemunhas no julgamento? -Minerva olhou para o auror.

-Sim, eu vou tomar as suas declarações, logo que eu sair daqui. Eu pensei que você precisava ser preenchido em primeiro lugar. Quanto a eles, sendo testemunhas, isso depende de como cooperativa que são.

-Eu adoraria tirar isso deles. -Harry disse ferozmente em seu braço apertou em torno de Tobias.-Imagine se eu disse a eles que seus pais teriam visto naquela noite, pode fazê-los falar, se eles acreditam que seja verdade.

-O que você está falando sobre Harry? -Michael perguntou.

-Eu deixei Voldemort me bater com a maldição da morte, todos os Comensais da Morte viu e ele também me viu sobreviver, novamente. Eu ouvi um casal a falar durante os combates. Como eu ouvi alguma coisa que eu não tenho idéia, mas eles disseram Potter não pode morrer, vimo-lo, ele não pode ser morto. -Harry deu de ombros:-Eles não sabem o verdadeiro motivo por que eu sobrevivi. Mas eu poderia torná-la interessante se eu ameacei matá-los ali mesmo e nada poderia parar os aurores de me parar. Eles não sabem a verdade, mesmo que fazemos.

Michael riu: - Desculpe, não vai acontecer Harry, quando você é um auror e totalmente treinado, então você pode estar envolvido no interrogatório, não antes.

Harry sorriu para Michael, deu-lhe uma saudação: - Sim... Chefe.

-Oh, de volta para o seu auto brincalhão, Harry, que eu estou contente de ver. Agora, a menos que a professora precisa falar com qualquer um de vocês, por que não ir passar algum tempo juntos. Vou pegar a sua declaração mais tarde.

-Você pode tanto ir, basta lembrar o que eu disse. Não deixe que a sua vida pessoal fosse visto por ninguém, especialmente os alunos mais jovens.

-Não vamos Professor e graças. -Harry lhe deu um sorriso em seguida, deixou o escritório com Tobias.-Vamos para o quarto ou exigência, nós precisamos conversar.-Harry conduziu Tobias para a parede no sétimo andar, passou três vezes e abriu a porta. -Eu não me importo Tobias, eu quero que fiquemos juntos, por favor, me diga que você quer a mesma coisa?

-Eu faço, eu tentei não quero que você, mas depois do que acontecemos quão perto nós dois veio a morrer, eu não quero ficar sem você. E se as pessoas descobrem embora Harry, o que estamos fazendo é contra a lei.

-Eu não me importo e Professora McGonagall sabe. Ela trabalhou para fora quem seus pais eram Tobias, mas ela nunca parou de estarmos juntos. É por isso que eu estava em seu escritório, falando sobre isso, ela disse que isso acontece bastante, crianças separadas quando eram jovens, acabam juntos. Ela também disse que desde que nós somos dois caras, nós não vamos ter filhos. Ela disse que só foi feito contra a lei, porque quando uma irmã e um irmão se reuniram e tiveram filhos, eles se tornaram squibs. Então você vê, se alguém como Minerva McGonagall pode aceitar-nos, não deveríamos ficar juntos?

-Ela não acha que nós estamos errados?

-Não, eu perguntei se ela poderia pensar menos de nós, ela não faz. Assim como sobre ele Baby, vamos ficar juntos, vamos foder um ao outro estúpido, vamos amar uns aos outros e envelhecer juntos, o que você diria?

Tobias olhou nos olhos verdes de Harry, depois assentiu: - Você disse algo sobre transando entre si estúpido, caramba, eu quero isso.

-Então vamos sair dessas roupas e obter com a porra, porque eu quero sentir você dentro de mim de novo e eu quero estar dentro de você. Eu quero te amar todos os sentidos não é o meu amor.

-E eu quero a mesma coisa, eu quero te amar meu maravilhoso, doce, corajoso Harry. -Tobias passou os braços em torno de resíduos de Harry.-Eu te amo com todo meu coração.

-Eu também te amo Tobias, com cada pedacinho do meu próprio ser, agora vamos ficar nu.

Tobias riu, em seguida, os lábios de Harry capturado. Mesmo que eles estavam se beijando, isso não impediu qualquer um deles de se livrar de suas roupas, mas eles sabiam que seria necessário para reparar algumas de suas roupas como os botões bateram fora e as coisas rasgaram, mas eles não se importavam. Queriam sentir um ao outro, eles queriam estar um com o outro, eles queriam amar uns aos outros e nada ia vir entre eles novamente. Eles tinham encontrado o seu único e verdadeiro amor e nada ia separá-los novamente. Harry e Tobias estariam juntos até que teve seu último suspiro.

-\-\-\-\-\

Fim

-\-\-\-\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Então chegou o grande fim, espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler essa fic desde o começo! Agradeço a todos os reviews que recebi em todos os capítulos e ao longo da historia...**

**Vejo vocês em minhas próximas traduções dessa mesma autora!**

**Ate breve**

**Fui**


End file.
